Sweet Home McKinley
by peyton4life
Summary: She left after graduation, vowing to never look back.  Now, on the verge of having her dreams come true in New York Rachel finds she must return to Lima and confront the one man she swore she never wanted to see again-Finn Hudson.  AU Finchel some canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own RENT, though I have tons of cast memorabilia from it since I have seen it approximately a million times.**

* * *

><p>Oblivious to her busy surroundings Rachel walked down the street, the earbuds of her iphone firmly in place as she sang along to the original cast recording of RENT. She had recently been cast in the role of Mimi in RENT's revival and she wanted to immerse herself in the music as much as possible. Smack dab in the middle of <em>Out Tonight<em> her phone beeped, indicating a text. Glancing at the readout she smiled at the name. Anthony Wentworth. Pressing view, her smile intensified.

**Hi honey. Hope rehearsal went well. Mom would like to meet for lunch to discuss wedding plans. Can you be at The Plaza at 12:30? Love you.**

She glanced at her phone with a slight frown; it was already 12:15. Making her way to the curb she hailed a taxi. Hopping in, she told the cab driver, "The Plaza Hotel please," without waiting for a response she stuck her earbuds back in and furiously texted Anthony back.

**I'm on my way. Love you too.**

As she resumed listening to _Out Tonight_ her mind drifted back to the party that was held six months ago to celebrate RENT's revival. It was being thrown by the backer for the musical, Wentworth Records. Rachel had been wandering with her cast mate Angela when she spotted Anthony across the room. Noticing he was staring at her she sent him a shy smile as she continued to talk with Angela. Since he caught her eye, he began making his way across the room.

"Oh shit Angela. He's coming over here." Rachel whispered as she tugged on Angela's arm.

Looking around the room, Angela just saw everyone milling about. "Who is coming over here?"

"Anthony Wentworth!" She hissed, trying to keep her smile in place.

"Huh. Wonder what he wants." Angela just shrugged it off. She didn't care who came over to talk, she was just here for the free booze.

"Ladies. Good evening, are you enjoying the party?" Anthony asked, showing a dazzling white smile.

"Of course Mr. Wentworth," Rachel said, tucking her hair over her shoulder. "It's a lovely party."

"Please, call me Anthony. May I call you Rachel?" His gaze locked on hers and she could feel the blush forming.

"Of course Anthony." Her cheeks were warm and she hoped they weren't bright red.

Feeling like a third wheel already, Angela said, "I'm going to grab some punch and talk with Mike."

"Sure thing," Rachel said, not even paying attention to the fact that she'd left.

"So Rachel, you have such a beautiful voice. I heard you sing when you were in an off Broadway production of Spring Awakening. When mother told me she wanted to back RENT I immediately thought of you. I'm so glad you auditioned." He led her over to a couch as he spoke, sitting down and pulling her with him. Placing his arm across the back he continued, "I hope you don't think this is too forward, but I feel like I know you. Hearing you sing just touched something in me."

Rachel was in awe. She hadn't felt like this since she was 15 and in the auditorium with Finn. "Wow Anthony. I'm touched, truly. I'll do my best here; it's been a dream of mine since I was a child to be on Broadway."

"Broadway is just the beginning for you Rachel. Any chance you're free for dinner tomorrow?"

"I have rehearsal until 8," Rachel couldn't believe this was happening.

"A late supper then. I'll send a car to the theater for you." He stroked his fingers along her arm. "I have to mingle now again, but I look forward to tomorrow."

"Wait-where will we be going?" She needed to know what to wear.

"Somewhere special. Just be your normal gorgeous self and you'll fit right in." He went to rise and placed a kiss on her hand. "Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," she echoed with a smile. Holy shit. Was this really happening to her? She waited until he walked away before making a beeline for Angela. They had a lot to discuss.

The next day, two dozen white roses were sent to the rehearsal hall, sending Rachel and her female cast mates swooning. After showering off the day's sweat from being under the hot stage lights all day, she dressed in a simple black dress. Well it was simple on the hanger, but once on her body it hugged all her curves, showing her assets to their best advantage. She piled her hair into a bun and pulled a few strands out to frame her face. As she exited the theater, a chauffeur opened the door to a Town Car.

"Miss Berry?" He questioned, as he motioned her inside the car.

"Yes, thank you." She slid across the posh seat, noticing a single rose sitting with a card attached. The card said, "Looking forward to a wonderful evening." She'd never felt more wooed.

She lost herself in thought as the car drove, not paying attention to the scenery whizzing by. Finally, the car glided to a stop and she noticed where she was, faltering for the first time. He was taking her to Sardi's. She hadn't been here since the last time with Finn. Determinedly she pushed him from her mind as the chauffeur opened the door for her.

The evening was magical; conversation flowed easily between them as they talked about the musical. Things were fine until Anthony made a casual comment.

He was playing with her fingers across the table as he smiled and said, "Someday there will be a cartoon likeness of you on these walls."

She immediately paled and her fingers tensed under his. Again thinking back to that first date here with Finn, she took a breath and said, "Well I hope so."

"Believe me sweetheart." His smile was warm as he lifted her hand to place a kiss on her palm.

She felt the heat of his kiss, but it didn't set off sparks like someone else once had. However, it was time to move on and leave the past in the past. So instead of pulling her hand away, she smiled across the table at him. "A girl could get used to hearing such flattery you know."

"I hope so. Just like I hope you'll let me see you again."

"I'd be delighted." She said as she raised her wineglass to clink with his.

And so it began. The pair quickly began inseparable and while Rachel didn't feel the burning love she had once felt for Finn, she had a nice steady glow for Anthony. She assumed it meant she was growing up. So when he presented her with a four carat diamond engagement ring two months into their relationship, she of course said yes. She watched him slide the ring on her finger and almost didn't remember that another ring once sat there.

Which led her to her current situation. Driving in a cab rushing to meet her fiancée and future monster in law. She knows she shouldn't think like that, but frankly Beatrice Wentworth scared the crap out of her. Beatrice came from old money and Rachel? Well she came from Lima, Ohio. Beatrice had been firmly against the engagement in the beginning but Rachel hoped she was coming around.

The cab pulled to a stop at the curb of the plaza and Rachel pulled out her earbud to hear her total. Passing the money to the driver with a generous tip, she slid out of the cab and walked to the entrance, not caring that people were staring at her baggy sweats and loose sweater. She had just come from a strenuous rehearsal and didn't know about this meeting. Forging ahead, she spotted Anthony and Beatrice and crossed to them, placing a hand on Anthony's back and giving his cheek a kiss before exchanging air kisses with Beatrice.

Anthony stood and pulled out her chair, seating himself back down next to her when she sat down. "How was rehearsal dear?"

"Great, I think we're almost ready!" Rachel replied enthusiastically.

"Oh is that why you look so unkempt today Rachel?" Beatrice interjected.

Rachel froze but Anthony interjected, "Mother we didn't know about this meeting. Rachel was probably headed home to relax." His hand rubbed hers soothingly under the table, feeling her slowly relax.

"That may be, but she's going to be a Wentworth. A Wentworth must always be ready to be seen."

"Yes Beatrice, I understand." She took a sip of water from the goblet in front of her. "Now, what did you want to discuss today?"

Beatrice began to drone on and on about the floral arrangements, the band, and final dress fittings. Rachel politely muttered an occasional 'yes' or 'oh that sounds lovely' when in all truth her mind was whirling with the ornate details of this wedding. She would have much preferred something simple but it never occurred to her to voice her opinion. Beatrice was handling this since it was a Wentworth event. All Rachel had to do was show up practically.

"And don't forget the marriage license. Someone needs to go to the courthouse and pick it up. They said there was some issue with it." Beatrice droned on before taking a delicate sip of water.

Rachel's head snapped up. "What kind of problem?"

"I don't' know, they just said problem." Beatrice said, starting to speak again.

"I'll go after lunch. I'll pick it up and get it sorted out." Rachel volunteered both out of curiosity and out of a desperate attempt to please Beatrice.

"Fine dear, though I do suggest you go home and change first." Beatrice said, again shaking her head at Rachel's clothing.

"Oh yes, Beatrice I will."

The group dined, conversation flowing again about the wedding but Rachel's mind was still stuck on the word "problem". Hopefully it wasn't something serious; she was ready to be Mrs. Anthony Wentworth.

Discreetly glancing at his watch, Anthony noted the time and said, "Mother, we best be heading back to the office. We have that meeting at 2:15 and I know you don't want to be late."

Pushing back from the table, Beatrice rose. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Rachel be a dear and make sure you get the license situation straightened out. The wedding is next week after all."

Again exchanging air kisses Rachel said, "Of course Beatrice right away." Turning to Anthony, she gave him a lingering kiss. "Call me later?"

"Of course honey. I want to know what the problem with the license is." He offered his mother his arm as they left, leaving Rachel to trail behind.

Again, she hailed a cab and this time went to the County Court building forgoing her future mother in law's advice about changing her clothing. She needed to figure out what the hold up was and fast. She waited in line impatiently when she got there, but found that the line moved quickly. Approaching the front of the line, she was motioned forward by a clerk.

"Name?" The clerk said in a bored, monotone voice.

"Rachel Berry. I'm here for my marriage license." Rachel's palms were beginning to sweat and she didn't know why.

"Hold on please." The clerk stepped back to a large filing cabinet and pulled out the application. "Ah, yes. Here we are. The application cannot be approved I'm afraid."

"But why?" Rachel asked, her voice rising in panic.

"It seems to be you're already married Miss Berry, to one Finn Hudson?"

"But that's impossible. We divorced years ago." She felt herself beginning to shake. This couldn't be happening right now. This must be a terrible nightmare. Pinching herself, she winced at the slight pain. No, this wasn't a nightmare.

"There is no record of a divorce judgment on file ma'am. I'm sorry." The clerk handed back the marriage license and Rachel stared at it for a moment before walking away.

Rachel began the long walk home in a daze. She wasn't sure what was going on. Surely her attorney had filed the papers all those years ago-why wouldn't he have? Scrolling through her contacts on her cell phone, she found the number for Mr. Callanan. She dialed and rolled her eyes when she got his voicemail.

"Mr. Callanan, this is Rachel Berry. You represented me 5 years ago in my divorce proceedings-proceedings I just learned were never completed. Please call me immediately." She hung up in frustration. What the hell happened? She signed the papers, Finn signed the papers. All the attorney was supposed to do was file them with the Court.

Her phone rang and it was Mr. Callanan's number. She eagerly answered, "Rachel Berry."

"Good afternoon Miss Berry. I pulled your file here and it seems that the paperwork was never signed by," he sneezed and Rachel seized the opportunity.

"By Finn? How could he do this to me? We agreed. Thank you for calling back." She spoke quickly and disconnected the call before the man could finish. She jogged up the steps to her apartment and immediately pulled out her fire safe box. Pulling out the divorce papers, she tossed the box back into the closet and pulled out a suitcase. It seemed she was going back to Lima to see the one man she swore she'd never see again. Finn Hudson wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the saga begins :) Next up, Rachel in Lima. I wonder how Finn will react. Thanks again to my wonderful forky dork who reads everything before I post. Ellie, this update is for you-hope it makes you smile today. Thanks for the read and please feel free to review!**


	2. Back in Lima

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own "Broken" by Lifehouse which is the song Finn is currently working on-so for a moment forget that the song already exists.**

* * *

><p>Giving a cursory knock, Puck poked his head into Finn's office. "I'm gonna head out man. All the cars we had appointments for are picked up. Rory's just going to finish sweeping and hang out until close. You sure you don't want to come to dinner?"<p>

Finn pushed back from the desk, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He hated looking at the damn spreadsheets for ordering parts. They always made him a little bit cross eyed. Unfortunately, it was part of running the business while Burt was in Congress. He sighed and said, "No man, I'm good. Just going to finish up here and wait with Rory. You never know, we could get slammed in the last hour."

Puck just shook his head at him. "You do remember we're in Lima right? If there was a car to work on we'd have it by now. But hey, it's ok. I'll just tell Q and your godson you didn't feel like coming over."

Chuckling a bit Finn stood and stretched. "Seriously dude, you should know guilt trips don't fucking work on me. Besides, I just saw you all on Sunday-it's only Tuesday."

"Whatever Frankenteen. I'm heading home to my woman. You should do the same."

Finn felt his smile slowly fade, which Puck immediately noticed. "You know what I meant man. Just um, just go home." Puck felt like an ass; he knew Finn still had feelings for Rachel even though she had left Lima and never looked back.

Finn never talked about what happened after the wedding. They had seemed so happy, none of their friends could pinpoint when it all fell apart. Finn had commuted back and forth for awhile then one day just came home and never went back. Ever since, Finn had closed himself off to most things other than work and their bowling league. Sure, he'd go out when Quinn tried to set him up with someone from her book group but he hadn't had a second date in years. Whenever Puck tried to talk to him about it he claimed he was too busy to date, but running Burt's old shop didn't take up 24 hours of his day.

"It's cool man. I'm just going to finish up here and head home and grab a beer. I have something I need to finish up there anyway. Tell Quinn and Aaron I'll see them over the weekend ok?" Finn shooed Puck from the office. "Get home before Quinn calls wanting to know why I let your dinner get cold."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Puck jogged down the hallway, calling out goodnight to Rory as he passed him.

Finn sat back down behind the desk, ready to finish crunching some numbers. He put his glasses back on and focused back on the screen. The sooner he finished here the sooner he could head home. The small house on the lake had been perfect for them when they were starting out and, well for it was perfect for him now. It was close enough to town that he could easily get to work and visit friends, but remote enough to afford him some privacy that he craved. The hour flew by quickly as he placed his order for various parts and supplies. He shut down the computer and stood, swiping the hoodie off the back of his chair. Pushing his arms into it, he pulled the door to the office shut behind him.

"Rory. Time to lock it up." He called out as he saw Rory sitting behind the check in computer in the lobby. "Go home; you don't want to keep Sugar waiting." Finn still shook his head, his brain never fully did wrap around the idea of them together, but hey, to each his own.

"Night Finn. I'll see you in the morning right?" Rory asked as he let them out and locked the door to the shop from the outside.

"I'll be here, just don't know when." Finn replied as he crossed the lot to his beat up pickup. The truck still ran in great condition so Finn never saw the need to replace it.

"Wild party tonight huh?" Rory asked, tongue in cheek. He knew Finn would just go home and tune out the world for the night, but it was fun to tease him.

"Yep, strippers and everything." Finn said with a grin. "See you tomorrow Rory." With that, he turned on the radio and backed out to start the drive home.

The drive home could practically be made on auto pilot and he found himself tapping along to the beat of the song on the radio. However, when the next song started his fingers stopped tapping and his heart stumbled in his chest. _Jessie's Girl_. With a determined shake of the head, he began singing along. He wouldn't ever regret singing this to her, even if she didn't admit at the time that she was in love with him too. They were so young then! As the song continued he remembered the look on Rachel's face when he sang. If there was one thing he would never regret in his life it was all the times they sang together-she truly heard him then. As tethered as they were, and he **still** felt that pull, he knew if she just listened to one of his songs he'd written in the years since they 'd been apart she'd know what he was trying to tell her all these years later.

It still amazed him that people wanted to buy his words. After he had come home for the last time from New York, the only thing that had helped him get through the day was writing out his feelings. Well that and alcohol. During a visit Kurt had found one of his notebooks of ramblings and convinced Finn to let him try and sell one of them to a musician he knew in the city. After that, Finn was contracted by a record company and the rest was history. He wrote what he felt and hoped one day Rachel would hear something of his and come home to him.

He pulled the truck to a stop and climbed out, collecting his mail. Junk, junk, a letter from Kurt and more junk. Tucking it and the newspaper under his arm he went into the house and tossed everything but Kurt's letter on the little end table in the entryway. The table was crowded with pictures of Quinn and Puck and their little boy Aaron, his mom and Burt and a few of the whole Glee club. He ripped open the letter from Kurt, reading as he crossed to the fridge for a beer.

_Finn,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I would have emailed but God knows you probably delete anything non work related. Blaine and I are doing fine here in the city. I love all the hustle and bustle and fashion-even the horrible people on the street who shouldn't be allowed to dress themselves. Don't people know puffy vests went out of fashion in the 80's? I swear if I find one in your closet the next time I'm home I'm burning it. Consider yourself warned._

_I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out. I wanted to call, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. Rachel's engaged._

_I know you're probably sitting there shocked. I'm sorry Finn and I want you to know you can talk to me whenever. I wish there were something more I could say-I never thought I'd see this day either._

_Here when you need me,_

_Kurt_

So Rachel was getting married. Finn sat on the couch, reflecting on his feelings. Hurt, shock and an overwhelming sense of loss overcame him. Clearly, Rachel hadn't been listening to his words as he'd hoped. He should have known better-if it wasn't a showtune it probably wasn't on her iPod. Shaking his head, he grabbed the closest notebook and began writing whatever came to his mind. Tomorrow, he'd call Quinn and ask her for the number to the last girl he'd dated-whoever she was. If Rachel wanted to move on, fine. Maybe it was time he ignored that damn tether anyway. The words on the paper mocked him.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>With a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain, there is healing<em>  
><em>In your name I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

He closed the notebook and stalked out to the garage to pound his frustration out on the drums.

That same night, Rachel pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. Killing the engine on her rental car, she sat in the car and stared up at the house she hadn't been to in years. Would her dads have changed things? She hoped not, just as she hoped they weren't angry that she had called this morning and told them she was coming home but only for a night, two at the most. They hadn't pressed for details-all she said was she had to clear something up before the wedding. They had no idea that it was anything to do with Finn ,she conveniently left that part out. Taking a breath, she stepped from the car and pulled her suitcase out from the backseat as the front door opened.

"Need a hand Princess?" Her Daddy, Hiram, asked from the doorway. "If so, I'll get your dad," he joked watching her smile spread slowly.

"I think I can handle it Daddy. I'm only here for a couple days max remember?" Rachel wheeled the suitcase towards the house as she spoke.

"Well we're glad you came home for a visit before the wedding princess, but we would have been in New York in 4 days anyway." Hiram followed her into the kitchen, watching her face for clues as to why she was home.

"I know Daddy. there was just something I needed to take care of and well, coming home was the easiest way to do it." looking around the room and not seeing her dad Rachel turned and gave her Daddy a quizzical look. Where's Dad?"

"He's in the study. Big trial prep since he'll be out of the office for the wedding." He noticed her face tighten at the word wedding. "Princess, is everything ok?" taking her hand he dragged her down the hall. If anyone could get out what was bothering her it'd be Leroy.

"Actually Daddy, it's been a long day. I just want to say goodnight and we can all talk in the morning ok?" She picked up her suitcase and fled up the stairs to her room. Everything was exactly as she had left it: Finn's senior picture on the nightstand, another picture of them on the other bedside table and scattered pictures of the glee gang. She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone to text Anthony.

**Made it to Lima. Should be home tomorrow night. Love you best and most.**

With that, she set her phone on the nightstand and laid on the bed, not bothering to change. She slept fitfully, anxious to see Finn and get this over with.

When she woke the next morning, she quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a printed sweater and jogged downstairs. It was nine, so she knew her Dad would be at the office and Daddy at his horticulturists meeting. Grabbing her purse she left the house, hoping to find Finn at work. He'd sign the papers, she could have lunch with her dads and be back in New York by nightfall.

As she drove to the shop she began to feel nervous about seeing Finn. She didn't want to make this awkward but she needed him to sign the papers so she could move on. Parking the car outside, she took a deep breath and entered the shop.

Finn's head lifted as he heard the chimes over the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rachel Berry was back in Lima. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Well look who finally came home."

"We need to talk. Can we go to your office?" She had her face composed as she stared at him, not allowing a hint of emotion to show. Her own thoughts were another matter, and those she couldn't control. God he looked good.

"No can do Rach. We're booked solid through the day." He wondered what she wanted, but he wasn't at her beck and call anymore. Anticipating her next thought he said, "And I bowl tonight. Anything you want will have to wait."

"Finn, all I need is one signature on something. Five minutes, please?"

He wanted to hold her but instead held his ground. "Not now."

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten before opening them. "Fine. We've been married this long what's a few more hours." She turned on her heel and marched to the door. "I'll see you at bowling."

With that she walked out the door and back to her car while Finn stared at her. What the hell did she mean they'd been married this long? Noticing Puck staring, he cleared his throat. "Let's get back to work." He prayed the day would pass slowly since for the first time in years Finn didn't want to go bowling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Rachel is finally home. I wonder how bowling will go :) I love the idea of Finn as a lyricist since he wrote Pretending for her. Also, quick thanks to my own personal Groffles to my Lea-you reading first helps more than you know. Hopefully something in here gets the midapproval :) **

**Again, thank you always for reading and feel free to review! I always like to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Blasts from the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The song in this chapter is called "Endlessly" by Green River Ordinance. I swear I had it on repeat for days until someone, my wonderful personal Groffles, yelled at me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Head held high, she stormed back out to the little rental car. Why was he making this so much harder than it had to be? All she needed was five minutes of his time then they could go back to life as they knew it. Yanking out her phone as she drove she noted she had a missed call and a text from Anthony. Curiosity was eating at her and as she stopped at a red light so she pressed the view button for the message.<p>

**Sorry I missed your text last night. Glad you made it to Lima safely. Give me your flight info for when you're coming home today and I'll come get you. Love you.**

Damn Finn. She was supposed to be going back home today after lunch; being stuck in Lima was not a prospect she was thrilled with. Spotting the Lima Bean, she switched lanes and pulled into the old coffee shop. If she had to wait, she might as well have some caffeine. Texting Anthony as she got out of the car, she walked and didn't see where she was going until she hit someone, causing her to send a portion of her message. Ready to apologize, she froze as she realized who she bumped into. "Quinn?"

"Rachel? Is that really you?" Quinn gave a shocked smile as she spoke. "What are you doing here? Does Finn know you're here?" Her questions were rapid fire and Rachel took a moment for her to finish before replying.

"Wow. Yes, it's really me. I had some loose ends to tie up here before, well before," she trailed off, unsure of how much to tell Quinn. Taking a breath, she held up her left hand, "I'm getting married. I had some things to tie up here in Lima before I could, so well, here I am."

Quinn took the information in, noticing Rachel hadn't said anything about Finn. Grabbing onto what she felt was a once in a lifetime opportunity she said, "Listen, I was just about to pick Aaron up from the babysitter. Do you want to grab your coffee and come over? We can catch up." She could sense Rachel's hesitation and pounced. "Come on, it'll help make that annual Christmas letter a little shorter to write this year."

Rachel chuckled, "Well my hand does get awfully cramped every year and I've got some time so sure, that would be nice." If you had told Rachel back in her sophomore year of high school that Quinn Fabray would be the one person she kept in touch with after high school, she would have laughed hysterically. However, senior year had really opened the door for a friendship between the two, and they had even wound up becoming best friends. Hell, Rachel was even Quinn's matron of honor when they got married in Vegas.

Rolling her eyes at Rachel, Quinn replied, "Gee, I'm so glad my best friend thinks it would be 'nice' to spend some time with me and my kid. Go get your coffee-I'll see you in a bit." Quinn walked to her car and got in, sending Rachel a little wave as she entered the coffee shop. As soon as Rachel turned her back, Quinn whipped out her cell phone to text Puck.

**Rachel's in Lima. Has Finn seen her?**

Dropping the phone onto the seat next to her after she pressed send, she backed out of her parking spot and headed out to pick up Aaron. Halfway to the babysitter's house, her phone beeped indicating a message. She let it go until she pulled in the driveway and frantically snatched it from the seat to see what he said.

**No shit? Berry's home? Hudson's been in a bad mood all morning, maybe he saw her. Where did you see her?**

She typed her response quickly as she was walking up the driveway to get Aaron.

**Interesting. Saw her at the Lima Bean. She's coming over for coffee and a catch up-see if you can talk to Finn. **

She pocketed her phone and gave a quick knock on the door before pushing it open. The light of her life was currently watching _Caillou _on the television, a show she absolutely detested. That kid was such a brat. Caillou that is, not her Aaron of course. Sneaking up behind him, she tickled his ribs before picking him up.

"Mommy! That tickles." He said with a giggle as he squirmed in her arms.

"Hey buddy. You ready to go? Mommy has someone she wants you to meet." She carried him into the kitchen where she found Mrs. Schuester cleaning up from the morning snack. "Emma? I'm going to take off now. Thanks for watching him on short notice like that-these buyers are incredibly obnoxious but I think they liked the house I showed them today."

Emma turned with a smile, "It's never a problem Quinn. I enjoy Aaron's company and so does Elaina." She turned to the little girl with curly red hair who was currently coloring at the table. "Say goodbye to Aaron and Miss Quinn, Elaina."

The little girl glanced up and gave a shy smile, "Bye," she mumbled before resuming her coloring.

"Well I hate to run so fast, but I've got a visitor who I don't want to keep waiting." Quinn dropped the hint, hoping Emma would ask who was coming over.

"Oh well have a nice time dear."

"Believe me I will. It'll be nice to sit with Rachel face to face again." Subtlety went out the window as she watched the other woman's face for a reaction. She was pleased when Emma's mouth dropped open.

"Rachel? As in Rachel Hudson? Or is it Rachel Berry again?" Emma furrowed her brow. "Either way, she's in Lima? Why?"

"I have no idea-but believe me I'll find out." With that, she walked from the house and strapped Aaron into his carseat. She gave a beep of the horn at Emma, who stood in the doorway waving, mouth still agape. The drive home was short and when she pulled into the driveway she noticed Rachel already sitting on the porch steps. After unbuckling Aaron, she held his hand as she led him up the walkway.

"Aaron? I have someone I want you to meet. Your godmother, Aunt Rachel." Quinn spoke quickly, noticing the expression on Rachel's face.

"Hi. I've seen your picture. And I've heard you sing with Uncle Finn. You sound pretty." He spoke candidly as kids often do.

Rachel froze and her eyes darted to Quinn. Godmother? He'd heard her sing? Frazzled, she offered a hand to him, not surprised when he gave her a high five instead of shaking it. "Nice to meet you Aaron."

"Well come on. Let's go inside, I'm dying to know why you're home." Unlocking the door, she ushered Rachel into the house. Crouching down to Aaron's level, she told him, "Why don't you go get some toys? You can play out here while Mommy and Aunt Rachel talk."

"Ok Mommy," he said as he ran off in the direction of a room at the back of the house.

Knowing what he would do Quinn quickly said, "A few Aaron! Not the whole toy box." She gestured to the couch. "So sit. Tell me everything. Last I heard you had auditioned for RENT."

Rachel sat with a smile, "I got it. I'm going to be on Broadway Quinn."

"That's great," she replied, but her gaze fell to Rachel's left hand. "And you're engaged?"

Feeling her heart start to beat a little more anxiously, she said, "Yeah. To Anthony Wentworth."

"Ooo sounds prestigious." Quinn said with a teasing tone.

Grinning, Rachel eased forward, ready to gossip. "He is. He's the Vice President of Wentworth Records. They're backing the play. He said he saw me once when I was in Spring Awakening and that I had touched him with my singing."

"How sweet. I can't believe you've never mentioned him in any of your texts." Quinn took a drink of her coffee as she watched Aaron push his trucks around on the floor. "Oh wait, I forgot you haven't texted in awhile."

Eyes downcast, Rachel began to stumble over an apology. "I know. And I'm sorry, truly. I've just been so busy with the musical and the wedding, I just haven't had time." Truthfully, she had stopped texting Quinn because Quinn's life seemed so perfect. She had the dream job she wanted, the husband and the kid. Something Rachel always pictured having with Finn. Wait, no. She wasn't picturing anything with Finn anymore, she had Anthony. Shaking her head at herself, she continued, "I'm sorry. I've been a bad friend."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty Rachel. I'm just saying I miss you."

The words tugged at Rachel's heart. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit she missed everyone here too. Instead, words she hadn't anticipated came tumbling from her mouth. "How has he been?"

"Who Rachel?" Quinn asked, even though she knew. She wanted to see Rachel's face when she said his name.

Her eyes shot up defiantly. "You know who. Finn. Is he happy?"

Quinn spoke carefully, "Honestly? He's ok. I don't know if he's _happy_ necessarily, but he's ok."

"Is he seeing anyone?" She wished she had never asked.

"Does it matter? You're getting married right?" As she spoke Quinn noticed Rachel's face pale.

"Yes, as soon as I get Finn to sign these papers I'm going back to New York Quinn." Her fingers played with the engagement ring on her hand. "I don't belong here."

"I always knew you'd get out Rachel. I did. I just didn't know you'd leave the rest of us so far behind." Quinn's face held a hint of regret. She looked at Aaron, who was starting to suck his thumb with his head in her lap. "He's tired. I should go put him down."

"I'm sorry Quinn. I should go." Grabbing her purse, she stood and started walking to the door.

"Rachel?" Quinn called after her, "For what it's worth, I hope you're happy. I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Rachel whispered, unable to look her in the eye. "I have to go." With that, she fled to the car and went home. Forget lunch, forget talking to anyone. She was going to blare RENT and think about her role as Mimi. The rest of the world could wait.

* * *

><p>Puck eyed Finn throughout the day, trying to find the best way to approach him. Finally, as the rest of the guys were leaving, he went over to him and said, "So Hudson, you going to tell me what's got your panties in a bunch today? Or should I guess?"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn was locking the door on his office, resigned to heading to the bowling alley. "It's position night man, that's all. You know how I get."

"Position night huh? So it has nothing to do with a certain person being back in Lima?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. She has nothing to do with this." They were exiting the building and Finn wanted nothing more than to get into his truck and be alone.

"I never said it was a she, Finn. Have you seen her?" Puck's tone gentled a bit. He knew how torn up Finn had been when he moved back home for good, but Finn never wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah I saw her." He paused at the door to his truck. "She said something about being married to me for a few more hours. What the hell does that mean?"

"Shit, I don't know. Guess you'll have to ask her." Puck was storing the information in his brain, knowing Quinn would demand to know everything Finn had said.

"I told her she had to wait until after bowling. Maybe I should have done it sooner." Sliding into his truck, he said, "Whatever. I guess I'll see you over there."

"Yep. See you in a few." Puck headed off to his Jeep, texting Quinn as he went.

**He saw her. She said something about them being married a few more hours. She tell you anything?**

He started the car and drove off to the bowling alley. When he pulled in, he noticed her response.

**Not a thing other than he needs to sign some papers. She's getting married-some big wig in NY. She's not happy but thinks she is.**

Pondering this information, Puck entered the bowling alley. Position night sure should be interesting.

* * *

><p>She stormed into the bowling alley looking incredibly out of place in her little black dress. It molded the curves of her body perfectly, stopping slightly higher than mid-thigh and scooping low over her breasts. Paired with some ankle boots, she looked ready for a night at a trendy club in New York, but here she was at Lima's Star Lanes instead. She knew she'd look out of place, but Beatrice's words of always looking prepared loomed in the back of her brain. Damn Finn for making her come here, but she wasn't leaving until he signed the papers. Her eyes scanned the lanes looking for his lanky frame and when she spotted him she strode determinedly in his direction. Puck saw her first and hit Finn on the arm just as he was about to take a swig of beer.<p>

"Yo Hudson, the Mrs. is here," he said nodding his head in Rachel's direction.

Swallowing a healthy sip of beer, Finn waited before replying, "Man, I wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Well she is isn't she?"

"I don't know what she's talking about. We got divorced years ago." Finn set his beer down and crossed to pick up his bowling ball when he heard her voice.

"Finn. A word?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Plastering on a fake smile he turned, "Well hello there Broadway. Didn't expect you to actually show up. Now if you'll excuse me, it's my turn to bowl." He turned on his heel and walked up the lane, releasing the ball and throwing a strike. What the hell was she doing wearing a dress like that in here?

"Look Finn, I don't want to make this harder than it has to be. Just sign these papers and," she broke off as he approached her, leaning over the short wall towards her.

"You'll just have to wait Rachel. I need to finish my game. Bowler's etiquette and all. You remember the rules right?" He smirked at her, practically daring her with his eyes to remember their first date here all those years ago and all the ones that followed.

Flushing, she met his gaze evenly. "Fine. I'll wait." She sat in the hard plastic chair and crossed her legs. "Buy me a drink?"

"Sure. Next time Brits comes around add it to my tab."

Her face lit up at the mention of their old friend. "Brits works here?"

He misses the time when her face would light up like that for him. Pushing the thought aside he replied, "Only on league nights. I gotta go."

Rachel watched him walk back towards Puck and Rory. Why did this have to be so hard? If she were being honest, seeing him stirred up emotions she thought were long gone. Glancing down at the diamond on her finger, she felt the slightest bit of guilt for thinking of Finn that way. She had Anthony now. Looking up she saw Brittany approaching. Grinning, she motioned her over.

"Brits! Hi!"

Brittany approached and gave Rachel a lukewarm smile. "Hi Rachel. What can I get you?"

"A conversation! Do you have a few minutes?" Rachel leaned over as she spoke, excited at the thought of catching up.

"Actually I can't. We're swamped. I can get you a drink though." Brittany waited patiently but her eyes were everywhere but on Rachel.

Feeling slightly confused as to why she was being blown off Rachel said, "Um, I'll have a corona please."

"Great, I'll be right back." Brittany hustled off leaving Rachel confused. What had she done to upset Brittany?

Finn watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could see the hurt on her face but couldn't bring himself to cross to her. Besides, he was up to bowl again anyway. He approached the lane and put the thought of her watching out of his mind.

At the table, Rachel nursed the beer Brittany had dropped off, walking away without a word. Her phone was on the table and she stared at it, almost willing someone, anyone, to send her a text to distract her. When none came she looked around and noticed a young couple at the end of the bowling alley. The boy was clearly teaching the girl how to bowl as he stood behind her, showing her how to extend her hand for her throw. She couldn't help but notice that the girl had a pink ball, maybe it was even the one she had used all those years ago with Finn. Deliberately, she turned back to watch Finn and the others finish.

This image wasn't much better. She stared at Finn as thoughts of their past swirled through her mind. It was probably because of his outfit. He'd been wearing a flannel and jeans just like that when he'd proposed. She shook her head to clear it, noticing that the guys were in their tenth frame of the game. Thinking she'd be out of here soon, she picked up the beer and finished it.

Finn's eyes were on her as she drank. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Almost. He threw his last ball, picking up the spare he had left. He shook hands with the other team as he packed up his bowling ball and changed his shoes. He glanced at Rachel, noticing she had stood and was rummaging through her huge purse.

Feeling his gaze upon her, her head snapped up. "Now can we discuss these papers?"

"Not yet Rach. You know how bowling night ends." He picked up his bag and began walking away. Turning back, he said, "So you coming or what."

She huffed and closed her eyes, counting to ten before she opened them. "Fine. If I have to listen to someone butcher music you're buying me more drinks."

"We're not all bad you know-some of us were part of a national championship winning show choir in case you forgot," he replied cheekily. Pushing open the door to the bar portion of the bowling alley, he pushed her towards the bar. "Go get yourself a drink. I'm signing up."

"Fine, but after you sign up can we PLEASE talk?" She tossed her head back as she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I need to get back to New York."

"Funny you didn't say you needed to go home." With that, Finn left her as he went to sign up with April Rhodes, who had taken over the karaoke bar when she moved back home.

Puck sidled up to the bar, ordering a beer for himself and Rachel. "So Berry, what's happening?"

Rachel turned to look at him, "Well I've just landed a starring role on Broadway. Thanks for asking. I wanted to talk to Brits about it, but she would hardly look at me."

"Don't sound so shocked Berry. You know, you ripped out a few more hearts than Finn's when you stopped coming home." He took a pull of his beer.

She looked at him stunned. "Noah, I never meant..."

He cut her off with a nod to the stage."Never mind. What's the musical?"

She gave him a mega watt smile, "RENT. I play Mimi."

"She's the druggie right? Not one of the lesbians?" Puck asked as Finn approached the pair.

Rolling her eyes she said, "Yes Noah, she's the druggie. It's a great role."

"What is?" Finn asked as he ordered a beer from Matt.

"I was telling Noah I'm going to be in RENT." For the first time since seeing him, she spoke easily conveying her excitement.

"I knew you could do it Rach. I always knew." She looked so happy. He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding a drink and immediately felt a ring there. "So you're getting married, huh?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. You never signed," she was cut off as April announced it was Finn's turn to sing.

"Sorry, Rach. You'll just have to wait." He crossed to the stage and whispered something to April about changing his song. He wasn't about to let her get married without hearing one of his songs.

"Noah, I saw Aaron today. He's adorable." Rachel turned to Puck, trying to focus on anything but the fact that Finn was going to sing.

"He's a mini Puckzilla. We can talk about him later, you don't want to miss your boy sing."

"He's not my boy anymore." She wanted to shout it, but it came out as a whisper.

As the music began to play, Puck whispered "Keep telling yourself that Berry. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

She didn't acknowledge him at all, as soon as Finn started to sing the rest of the world faded away. In those moments it was just him and her.

Finn locked his eyes on her as he sang.

She is my rock and rolling thunder  
>I've been the spell that she's been under<br>I, I love that girl.

She is my cigarettes and champagne  
>she's got me strung but I'm not running<br>I, I love that girl  
>I, I love that girl<p>

When he hit the chorus she felt herself inching closer to the stage. It was like a moth to a flame, she couldn't resist him.

She is the days I cant get over  
>she is the nights that I call home endlessly<br>for you I'll always wait

Caught in the waves of hesitation  
>lost in the sea of my own doubt endlessly<br>for you I'll always wait  
>for you I'll always wait<p>

He got through the next verse and chorus, feeling brave, he stepped off the stage and sang the bridge of the song directly to her, not caring who was watching.

And the city buzz and empty cars  
>it's 3 am I wonder where you are<br>and the crooked smiles and worn out miles between us  
>now I wonder where you are<p>

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing her eyes had filled. He pressed on.

She is the days I cant get over  
>she is the nights that I call home endlessly<br>for you I'll always wait

Caught in the waves of hesitation  
>lost in the sea of my own doubt endlessly<br>for you I'll always wait  
>for you I'll always wait<br>for you I'll always wait

The last line whispered from his lips before he bent down and claimed her lips in a kiss. For a minute time stopped and reversed, they were 17 and young and foolishly in love. Their tongues danced for what seemed like eternity and her hands were tunneling through his hair. He pulled back and whispered her name as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Hearing his breathy, "Rach" and feeling his face on hers snapped her back to reality. Her eyes whipped open and she pulled back as if he had slapped her. "I need to go, " she said before turning and running out the door.

Finn wasn't far behind.

**A/N: Again, I love that song and the idea that he would sing it to her and I could so see him writing those lyrics. Thanks for the read and please feel free to review!**


	4. Why It All Fell Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but according to the daily Glee calendar that I own the quote of the day is, "Rachel Berry is about to get musically promiscuous." Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She opened the car door and quickly sat inside. Her eyes were clouded with tears and a few slipped past her closed lids as she rested her head against the back of the seat. Wiping her hands under her eyes she felt the cool band of her engagement ring pass over her skin, causing her to cry harder. She should have known it was a mistake coming back to Lima. Why hadn't she simply faxed over the damn papers and got his signature that way? She should be home in New York, getting ready for her wedding and instead she was here being kissed by her ex-husband, well soon to be ex, and more confused than ever. Picking up her head, she placed the key in the ignition and started the car, no destination in mind. All that was important was getting away from Finn.<p>

"Whoa, dude. What was that?" Puck murmured quietly to Finn. It had been hard to watch his friends reunite for that brief second only to have Rachel run away. Not sure what to do, he silently wished for Quinn as he placed his hand on Finn's arm. "You ok?"

"I gotta go get her Puck. Move." Sliding his arm out from under Puck's grip he excited the bar and ignored Puck's warning call from behind him. Finn pushed through the doors of the bowling alley, his face set with determination. They had to talk about this; clearly there were unresolved feelings on both sides. Her little car was speeding away and he knew exactly where she was headed even if she didn't. Forgetting about his bowling ball still inside the building he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and stalked over to the truck. His mind was on that kiss and all the feelings he had unintentionally brought back to the surface.

It had been like a dream, looking at her face again as he sang. It wasn't like he hadn't sung since he'd seen her; he did it every week at karaoke. But he never _felt_ like he did when he sang for her. Seeing her face watching him filled him with a purpose, a sense of determination and self-worth he had forgotten he possessed. Singing to her brought back every moment, both good and bad, of their time together.

And that kiss. He hadn't been thinking as he lowered his face to hers, but damn it her face had lifted to his too. Her hands were in his hair as he ran his over her back and every bad moment between them was forgotten. He had walked away once, expecting her to come back to him. The opportunity to talk about it was not going to be missed again.

Rachel pulled off at the lake and parked the car. She slipped out and wandered towards the grassy edge of the water, dropping her purse onto the ground beside her. Not caring about the dress she was wearing, she lowered herself to the grass and pulled her knees into her chest. The grass was damp and the crickets were busily making their music, but she was oblivious to it all. She was staring at the water, tear tracks making their way down her face as she stared out the water under the moonlight. Her mind drifted back to all the times they had come here, when Burt was in the hospital, the summer days after they had finally gotten together, and most importantly their last night in Lima, a week after their wedding.

_Seven Years Earlier_

They were cuddled together on a blanket by the water, having marked another spot off their list of "important places to consummate our marriage before we leave Lima" and her head was pillowed on his arm as they looked at the stars.

"Where's the Finn star?" He asked as he stroked his fingers up and down her arm. The feel of his ring against her skin gave her goosebumps, and assuming she was cold he pulled her closer to him as he anticipated her answer.

"Well," she began lazily, "There's the one right up there." She lifted her left hand, her wedding and engagement ring glinting in the moonlight. "And there's the one right here." Placing a kiss on his chest, near his heart she felt his arm tighten around her which caused her smile to grow.

"I can't believe we're leaving in the morning. Are you excited?"

"Excited? Excited doesn't begin to cover it! I'm going to New York with my _husband_,_" _God she loved saying that. "And I'm going to NYADA. I'm so excited I can hardly stand it."

"I still can't believe your dads are paying for our apartment for the first year. I'm going to find a job right away for after school so they don't think I'm taking it for granted." Finn wasn't used to taking handouts from people, his mom was a hard worker and so was he. He'd show the Berry's that he'd be able to provide for Rachel.

"Finn, we've been over this a million times. They want to do this. It makes them feel better knowing that we're in a safe environment and plus they got off cheap with the wedding." She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow as she spoke.

"You don't regret our wedding do you? I know it wasn't the big fancy wedding you probably wanted."

Sitting up, she placed her hand on his chest. "Finny, our wedding was perfect. I know Quinn was touched that we waited for her to get better, but we couldn't have had the ceremony with everyone else and not her."

"At least the Justice of the Peace didn't make any big fuss over the fact that we had cancelled the first wedding." Finn had been nervous about contacting the office again to set up their wedding for the second time. He was scared they would say no or make them take some sort of marriage class or something. Thankfully, there were no questions asked.

"I told you it wouldn't be a problem Finn. Life happens and people's plans have to change. I'm just glad we were able to have the whole group there, and Mr. Schue of course, to witness it. I know some of them think we're too young."

He cut her off with a kiss. "We're not too young, we just know what we want. Why should we have waited? I love you, you love me, and nothing will ever change that."

Smiling she gave him another kiss, "I'm forever yours."

He stood up suddenly and pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Faithfully." Running, he jumped in the water with her, kissing her to silence her shriek. One kiss led to another and another, and eventually they wound up adding another spot of places to consummate their marriage before leaving Lima list.

They departed for New York the next morning, happy, in love and excited to see what the future held.

_Present Time_

Hearing a car door close behind her, she quickly wiped her face and stood up. She turned to face him trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably. "What are you doing here Finn?"

Hands shoved in his pockets so he wouldn't touch her, he walked closer. "We need to talk Rach."

"There's nothing to talk about Finn. I think we said everything we needed to say back in New York. I just need you to sign these and I'll be out of your life." Her purse was on the ground next to her and she went to grab the papers but dropped them when his hand touched her arm.

"I'm not signing anything until you talk to me. I think we owe it to each other to at least talk about what happened back there. That kiss," he trailed off, trying to read her face.

"That kiss was a mistake; it should have never happened. And we stopped owing each other anything when you decided to come home and not come back to me." She wanted to shout, but the words came out as a whisper.

"I was trying to give you space. You said you wanted space and the next thing I know I'm getting served with divorce papers. What the hell was I supposed to do?" Finn's hands were running through his hair in exasperation.

"Fight for us, fight for me." The tears flowing now and there was no way she could stop them.

"God Rachel, what did you want me to do? It takes two to have a marriage you know." Sinking to the ground, he continued. "I don't even know what happened. We were so damn happy."

And they had been. Their first year of marriage had passed in a blur between school and work. Rachel's classes were incredibly demanding and in addition to her regular classes she was taking as many dance classes on the side as she could to strengthen what she considered the weakest link to her being a triple threat. Finn had signed up for some general education classes at NYU before discovering he had a real knack for business courses. As busy as they were, they always kept Sunday open. Sunday was _their_ day to be together. Occasionally they ventured out of the apartment and into city but most of the time they opted to stay in, rarely venturing out of the bedroom and never answering the phone.

Things started to change the middle of their second year in New York, and for the life of him Finn could never pinpoint what went wrong.

"Seriously Rachel, what the hell happened to us?"

She knew the answer, she knew exactly what had happened and was still afraid to talk about it years later. Carefully choosing her words, she sat next to him, but didn't look at him. "We grew apart Finn. It happens."

"Bullshit. That's a cop out and you know it. I know we were both busier with school and work than we thought, but we didn't grow apart. I was tethered to you; I still am." Taking her chin in his hand, he forced her to look at him.

"Please Finn. Don't do this. Just let it go."

"Rachel, please. You have to know I still, " Words were never his strong suit and his momentary pause allowed her to jump in before he said something he'd regret.

"Do you remember when I fell doing rehearsals for _Peter Pan_?" She whispered, taking a deep breath.

"I do. You sprained your ankle and missed a few rehearsals because of it." He shook his head, "I don't see what that has to do with this."

"Do you remember how sad I was after? How you tried to cheer me up?"

Looking back at the lake, he tried to think clearly about what had happened. He remembered he had been in Lima when she fell, taking a quick weekend home with his Mom and Burt. She called him, said she had fallen but just sprained an ankle. He cut his trip short anyway and went home to her, trying to pamper her and not quite understanding why she was so depressed over her ankle.

"I do. I couldn't figure out why you were so upset, and nothing I was doing was cheering you up. I couldn't sing to you, couldn't watch sappy movies with you, couldn't make love to you. I didn't know what to do." He turned his head back to her. "I remember we fought about it because I got frustrated, but I don't see what that has to do with this."

"I didn't just sprain my ankle Finn." The tears were streaming down her face full force and it was getting hard for him to understand her.

He immediately tensed though he didn't know why. His heart was beating faster and his voice shook as he asked, "Rachel, what happened that day?"

"I, I had," she was shaking as she tried to control her tears. Looking him in the eye she finished, "A miscarriage Finn. I had a miscarriage."

He was frozen to the spot on the ground while his mind whirled. "Miscarriage? But that means?"

"I was pregnant Finn."

"You never said anything. How could you not have said anything?" Emotions poured through his voice, anger and hurt vying for priority. He jumped up from the ground and began pacing. His stomach clenched at the thought of her keeping this knowledge. "You know, I remember how I felt when Quinn tried to pass off Beth as mine. And it hurt to find out she lied to me and it wasn't my baby at all."

"Finn-wait, just let me." She tried to interject as she placed her hand on his arm.

Staring down at her hand touching him he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "But in the end I felt relief. Relief that I wasn't going to be tied forever to someone I didn't love. I thought I'd never get past that awful hurt, but knowing I'd get to experience that with someone I loved and who loved me helped heal me. Now I find out the woman I love didn't even tell me that she was pregnant." Neither noticed the fact that he said 'love' and not 'loved'.

"I didn't know Finn. I swear it. I wouldn't have kept that. But when I fell I started bleeding. They told me at the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me? It was my baby too." His anger was beginning to fade, replaced by a well of sadness.

"I didn't know how to tell you, so instead I closed myself off. I told myself it was my problem and my fault." Rachel eyes were swollen as she stared into his eyes. "I didn't know what to do."

Things started to add up for Finn. After that fall there were so many fights, over the stupidest things that had never gotten to them before. Mundane things like changing the toilet paper roll the right way (over, not under), or the choice of music they listened to before bed all became hot button issues. He had felt her withdrawing from him and had no idea how to handle it, so he'd done what he thought she'd wanted and left. What a pair of fools they had been.

"And then I didn't want to tell you over the phone Finn. It was news to be dealt with in person."

"You could have come here Rachel. We could have worked it out." He couldn't understand why if she wanted him she couldn't have just come home.

"I couldn't come back here Finn-I swore when we left I was never coming back. How would I face anyone? I hadn't made it anywhere, I hadn't done any of the things yet I swore I would do. I thought if I came back here, I'd never leave. What would I have done here? You had Burt's shop to at least work at. There was nothing for me here." Rachel gave a watery chuckle. "Here I am though, back where it all started and still trying to just get the hell out."

In that moment he saw her completely stripped and vulnerable. He could have told her then of the music he wrote and the fact that he would have gone back with her, but he said what his heart felt. "I was here."

Carefully he made his way over to her and placed his hands on her stomach, as if the child they created was still there. "I'm sorry I didn't know and didn't push. I'm sorry that we let pride stand in our way. And most of all, I'm sorry we didn't get to have that baby. Can you imagine a mini Finchel?"

She gave a watery chuckle as she placed her hand over his, "I could see it."

"Are you ok? Were there any complications?" Finn ran his hand over her hair and down her back. Things seemed clearer to him now, and he felt more connected to her than ever.

"I'm ok. I can still have kids, but to honest, I'm scared to death." Going with an impulse she couldn't have ignored if she tried, she placed her head on his shoulder as they stared at the water, both feeling more content than they had in years.

They sat in comfortable silence, both wondering what the other was thinking.

Finn turned his face to hers, "Rach?"

Tilting her head up, her heart pounding, "Yes Finn?"

"I meant that song you know. You know, the one in the bar? In fact," he stopped talking as he leaned over to kiss her.

She kissed him back willingly, not thinking of anything but how right it felt.

The moment was shattered by the ringing of her phone. With a chuckle, she pulled it out and then stopped laughing when she saw the readout. Pressing answer she looked at Finn and said, "Hi Anthony."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course Anthony calls now! Perhaps someone else will be making a stop in Lima soon. ;) Thanks again to the Groffles to my Lea, the fork to my dork. Your spot on the couch is waiting-and so is the spare room! As always, thanks for the read and feel free to review-they make me smile ;)**


	5. Parental Advice

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn's hand dropped to his side as he tried to process what had just happened. Had he really been about to tell her that he still loved her? He watched her face carefully as she took the call, he couldn't be sure but by the slightly panicked look on her face he was guessing this Anthony guy was the new fiancé. His feet were stuck in place and he couldn't stop staring as she spoke.<p>

"I'm ok, just catching up with some old friends." She spoke carefully into the phone, making sure her voice didn't betray any of the emotion she had displayed only moments before with Finn. Her eyes stayed on his, silently apologizing to him.

"Well, Mother and I are here catching up with your Dads and I was just wondering if you'd be home soon or if I should come meet you." Anthony said teasingly in her ear.

"You're visiting my Dads?" Her brow creased as she computed this new information. Her eyes widened as she realized the implication of his words. "You're in Lima?"

"Of course sweetheart, how else could we be catching up with your Dads and talking to you?" His chuckle echoed through the phone at her ear. "So should I come meet you? I'd love to meet some of your old friends."

"No, I'll be home shortly. We can talk more when I get there ok?" Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they immediately connected with Finn's and she realized he hadn't moved at all.

"Alright, I'll see you soon; I love you." Anthony said sweetly.

"See you soon," she whispered as she disconnected the call. For a moment she was unable to do anything but stare at her phone as her mind raced. Raising her head, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"So Anthony huh?" Finn asked, deciding to confront the issue.

Yes, Anthony. He's," her brow furrowed as she still tried to process the information. "He's in Lima."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out." His right hand rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. His eyes were focused on her face, trying to read what emotions he saw there. He slowly crossed to her and lifted her chin seeing her eyes close as a tear spilled out onto her cheek. Gently, he wiped it away with his thumb. "You need to go." It killed him to say the words since he knew if he kissed her again she would forget all about Anthony, but that wouldn't be fair to any of them.

"But there's still so much for us to talk about." Rachel whispered, holding his wrist to keep his hand on her face.

The cool metal of her ring pressed against his wrist reminded him why she needed to go. "Yeah I know. But I'm not the only one you need to talk to." He pulled his hand from her face and ran his finger over her ring trying not to think of how his ring once sat there. "We'll talk before you go back to New York."

"New York?" She said questioningly still confused as to the recent turn of events.

He couldn't help it; he had to smile at her as he teased, "Yeah, New York. You know, where you live?"

"Very funny Finn," she said with a small smile. "You promise we'll talk before I go."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he whispered, "I promise." Reaching down he closed his hands over the handles of her purse. Handing it to her he said, "Now, you better go."

She took her purse from him and backed away slowly, turning only when she reached her car door. Opening it blindly she sank into the seat and started the car automatically turning it towards her childhood home. Glancing in the rearview mirror she saw Finn continue to watch her car.

He waited until he could no longer see her taillights before he turned around and sank to the ground. So many thoughts were going through his head and he couldn't make heads or tails of them. He was heartbroken at the loss of what might have been-both for their marriage and for their baby. Tears were making tracks down his face as he sat and rocked back and forth trying to comfort himself. There was so much to think of and he just didn't know where to begin.

He thought of the fact that she had moved on. She was wearing another man's ring where HIS should be. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own white gold wedding band, engraved with _Faithfully_ on the inside. He may have taken the ring off his finger, but it was ALWAYS with him. Staring at the simple band in the moonlight he briefly wondered what she did with her ring.

He wondered if she had thought of him at all since they'd been apart. He'd been wasting time here in Lima merely writing his feelings and hoping she'd hear the lyrics she had inspired when he should have been in New York fighting to get her to hear him. Now it was too late and he had all but shoved her back into Anthony's arms. Dropping his hands to his side as he looked up his hand slipped on the papers she had dropped, crumpling them slightly. Picking them up he realized it was their divorce papers. So that's what she needed him to sign. He folded them carefully as he stood and walked to his truck. There was only one person who could help him with this now. Starting the truck he pulled out his cell phone and pressed 3 on the speed dial. When she picked up he started crying harder.

"Finn? Is that you honey?" Carole's voice came through the phone, concern in every syllable since all she could hear was quiet sobs.

"Mom? Can I come over?" He choked the words out as tears ran down his face.

"Of course baby. I'm here." And thank God she was in town. This weekend was the 6th Annual Keep Arts in Education Benefit and Carole was hosting the event.

"Thanks Mom. See you soon." With that he broke the connection, instantly feeling a little bit better just knowing he would see her soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rachel had pulled into her driveway and sat in the car for a good five minutes trying to repair the damage crying had done to her face. She put Visine drops in her eyes hoping to ease the redness and dabbed concelear around her eyes and cheeks to cover up the tracks of her tears. Swiping on some lip gloss she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. This would just have to do.<p>

She trudged up the steps to the house dreading going inside and seeing Anthony and Beatrice. Her face immediately flushed with guilt-she should be happy to see Anthony but instead it felt like she was walking into a prison. Shaking off the feeling she pushed the door open and followed the voices into the living room.

"There you are!" Anthony stood and crossed to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "All dressed up too-should I be jealous of who you were with tonight?" His tone was clearly teasing as he pulled her further into the room and he missed her face paling at his words.

Her fathers on the other hand did not miss it and exchanged a glance as Anthony and Rachel crossed to Beatrice who was perched on the couch.

"Hello Beatrice," Rachel began as she bent down and exchanged air kisses with the older woman. "What brings you to Lima?"

"Well, this weekend is the Annual Keep Arts in Education Benefit and as President of Wentworth Records I always make an appearance. Anthony accompanied me of course; you know I positively hate traveling alone."

Rachel's hand involuntarily tightened on Anthony's as she processed this information. He misunderstood the reason for her squeeze; he assumed it was the discomfort of dealing with his Mother so he squeezed back trying to comfort her as he spoke, "And since you were here, Mother called and secured us tickets to the event as well. Isn't that wonderful?"

Rachel was afraid she was going to hyperventilate. She had completely forgotten about the benefit Burt had started years ago to keep his campaign promise of not cutting the arts budget in schools. She was at the first event with Finn of course, but hadn't returned since. Stiffly he replied, "Yes, that is wonderful."

Beatrice was watching Rachel's face closely. "It _is_ a black tie event. You do have something suitable to wear I'm sure?"

Glancing down at her black dress, Rachel sighed. The only other dress she had here in Lima was her prom dress from senior year. Maybe she could get away with that. She certainly wasn't going to give Beatrice anything to nitpick her about so she replied, "Of course I do."

"Wonderful. Now that that is settled, I would like to return to the hotel Anthony. This has been a long day and I want to be fresh for the benefit tomorrow evening." She stood as she spoke, clutching her purse to her side. "Leroy, Hiram it was wonderful to speak with you this evening. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding." Nodding her head at them she began to walk to the front door, pausing momentarily as she turned to Rachel again. "Rachel dear, I never did ask if you straightened out the marriage license?"

Rachel's cheeks grew warm under Beatrice's gaze as she replied in a confident tone, "Of course. Everything will be ready to go." Her fingers of her right hand crossed behind her back, a gesture her fathers knew meant she was lying.

"Good. Well come on Anthony, you'll see her again tomorrow." With that Beatrice continued out the door to stand by the car.

"Hiram, Leroy, I apologize for my mother's abrupt departure. She really does hate to travel." Anthony put on his genial smile as he pulled Rachel into his arms and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then sweetheart?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied with a shaky smile.

He placed another kiss on her forehead and said, "Wonderful. Until tomorrow then. I love you."

She looked into his eyes, trying desperately to feel for a moment the way she did when Finn held her. Her reply was automatic, "Love you too. Drive safe."

She walked him to the door, leaning against it for a moment. Before she could even try and make it to the steps and avoid her dads questioning glances, Leroy called out to her.

"Rachel? Could you come here for a moment?"

Of course they wouldn't let her just go to bed. Feigning a confidence she didn't possess she walked back into the leaving room. "Yes?"

"We don't want to pry and if you don't want to answer that's ok." Hiram spoke in a soothing tone, almost as if he was afraid she was going to run from their questions.

"What is it?" Her voice trembled as she raised her chin almost defiantly.

"Why did you come home now?" Leroy bluntly asked.

All of the sudden it was as if a dam had opened and her tears poured through. "Oh everything is a mess."

Without a word, they folded her into their embrace, giving her support and waiting until she was ready to talk.

After a few moments she lifted her head and told them, "I'm still married to Finn and I don't know what to do." The sobs overtook her again as her fathers exchanged glances.

"It'll be ok little star. It'll be ok." Their words of comfort fell on deaf ears as Rachel sobbed into their arms. Finally Leroy went and found her gold star cup and put some water in it. "Here, drink this. Then we'll sit down and talk it out."

Gratefully, she took the cup into her hands and drank quickly. They got her settled back onto the couch and waited for her to speak. The story poured out quickly as she explained what happened from the time she picked up the marriage license until now.

Hiram ran his hands over her back while her sobs turned to slight hiccups. "Well that's quite the dilemma little star. You know we'll support you no matter what right?"

"Yes Daddy," she replied with a sigh as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"So I guess what you need to decide is who do you love Rachel; Anthony or Finn?"

Leroy spoke before Rachel could reply. "Don't answer that now Rachel. Clearly this has been a long day. I think you should rest." He stood up and waited until she stood before he folded her into his embrace. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Grateful to escape she hugged him tightly before repeating the gesture with her Daddy. "Goodnight then." With that she fled the living room for the sanctuary of her bedroom where she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>At the same time Carole was trying to get Finn calmed down enough to speak coherently. She had been pacing the foyer since he called and when he finally arrived she threw the door open and just opened her arms, rubbing his back once he walked into them. Pulling back, she wiped the tears from his face as she spoke.<p>

"Come on. Let's go in the kitchen and you can tell me all about it." She led him into the kitchen, practically pushing him into a chair as she reached into a cupboard for a package of cookies that Burt thought he had hidden. Setting the cookies between them she then poured two glasses of milk. "So, are you ready to talk?"

The words came tumbling out. "Rachel's home and she's getting married."

"Oh Finny," she said while grabbing his hand. "I'm so sorry baby." Carole omitted the fact that she knew Rachel was in town since her name had recently been added to the benefit guest list. She just hadn't realized that Rachel was engaged.

"She, uh, she came into the shop today. Told me I had to sign something but I wouldn't do it. I wanted to make her wait, show her I wasn't at her beck and call anymore." He took a drink from his glass of milk. "But really, who was I trying to kid? I'd still do anything for her. "

"Finn, I've never asked you this, but maybe it'll help me help you. What happened between you? You were so in love."

The tears gathered again so he took a breath before he spoke. "She was pregnant and had a miscarriage." Hearing her gasp Finn grabbed her hand tightly. "She just told me tonight mom. She told me she didn't know she was pregnant until she miscarried and I believe her. We started arguing more after that and I thought she just wanted some space so I came home. I got the divorce papers after that." He leaned his head on his hands still overwhelmed.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry for you both. How awful for you both." She kept her eyes dry now in front of him. She'd have a good cry for him later when he couldn't see.

"Is it crazy to love someone you never met?" Finn asked as he raised his tear stained face to his mother. "Because I do. I love that baby." He sighed as he said, "And I still love Rachel."

"I know you do Finn. I've always known. The question is what are you going to do about it?" Carole asked with a challenging tone to her voice.

"I'm going to sign these papers I guess. I want her to be happy Mom, even if it's not with me." He pulled the unsigned divorce papers from his pocket.

"Are you telling me you're giving up?" She lifted his chin and looked him in the eye. "When you love someone Finn you fight for them. Do you think Rachel still has feelings for you?"

He thought of the kisses they'd shared and her reluctance to leave him by the lake. "I think maybe she does, but she's engaged."

"I think you're forgetting an important fact." Carole said as she pointed to the papers. "She's still married."

Realizing she was right, Finn met her gaze. "So I shouldn't sign these?"

"All I'm saying is if you still have feelings for each other fight, don't just give up."

Her words ignited something in him. "I won't give up. You're right Mom." he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I gotta go. I have a lot to do before I see her again."

With that Finn left the house and drove back to his own home. He knew exactly what to do to get Rachel to listen to him; he just hoped he could get the help to pull it off. He glanced at the clock when he arrived home noting it was too late to call the one person who could help him pull this off. He'd call Mr. Schue first thing in the morning but for now he had some writing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So everyone is all together in Lima-I wonder what will happen at the Benefit. :) Also, just what is Finn cooking up that involves Mr. Schue? Stay tuned for more. As always, thank you for reading and please feel free to review-I love hearing what you think!**

**Hey Groffles to my Lea? Welcome back on the ship-we missed you! Thanks for taking the time to read the drafts of this-it's always appreciated.**

**#1 fan/Mrs. B? Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Lastly, I'm still on the lookout for a coupe-have you seen one M?**


	6. Planning The Way Back Into Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley featuring Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays poking through the yellow kitchen curtains made patterns on Finn's face as he slowly came awake. His eyes focused on the microwave clock and he tried to figure out what time it was before lifting his head but the numbers just wouldn't focus. Rubbing his hands over his face his sat up and looked at the clock. 10:30. Shit, he slept later than he thought. He pushed aside his notebook and tried to find his cell phone on the table. Hopefully Mr. Schue would be at home and have a minute to talk to him. Not seeing his phone on the table he patted his pockets and discovered he'd never taken it out of his pocket since last night. Pressing the number 9 he waited to be connected to the Schuester household.<p>

"Hello?" Emma chirped as she answered the phone.

"Uh hey Mrs. Schue. It's Finn." He always felt a bit awkward when talking to Emma. Maybe it stemmed back to that awkward counseling session he and Rachel had with her their junior year or maybe it was all those pamphlets she still tried to pass out. Regardless of the reason Finn always tried to avoid talking to her one-on-one for too long. "Is Mr. Schue around?"

"Sure, let me get him for you, " she replied warmly. She covered the receiver of the phone as she called for Will to pick up. He came into the kitchen carrying Elaina on his hip. A smile lit up Emma's face at the sight as she said, "It's Finn."

Will passed Elaina off to Emma as he grabbed the phone. "Hey Finn. How's it going?"

"Well Mr. Schue things are kind of a mess right now actually. I'm betting you've heard Rachel's back." He knew how the small town worked; Will probably had known Rachel was back right after she left the shop yesterday.

"I did hear something about that Finn. How do you feel about that?" Will asked rather cautiously. He hadn't been a huge supporter of them getting married in high school but like everyone else in town he didn't really know what had caused them to separate or how Finn felt about it.

"Well, actually Mr. Schue that's why I'm calling. Um, you're attending the benefit tonight right?" Finn closed his eyes as he hoped that the Schuesters still planned on attending.

"Of course we are! You know how strongly I feel about the arts in school Finn." Will's tone was almost incredulous as he continued, "Plus I owe it to Burt-if he hadn't run for Congress Sue could have won and then where would we be?"

"Yeah, uh I know Mr. Schue." Finn replied with a roll of his eyes even though his former teacher/mentor couldn't see him. "So, I was just kind of, you know, wondering if you could do me a favor before the benefit."

Will caught the slight desperation in Finn's tone. "Well what exactly did you need me to do?"

"Erm, it's almost Regionals, right ?" Finn continued beating around the bush. His fingers tapped out a nervous beat as he waited for Mr. Schue to answer him.

"Tuesday-just two more days until we put another trophy in the case." Will's voice was full of pride as he spoke. "What does the club have to do with your favor Finn?"

"I need you to convince Rachel to come to the club and sing." This was where the plan got a bit muddled in his head, but he pressed on. "I don't know, maybe um you could use her as an example of how to perform or something. You know since she's a Broadway actress and all. But instead of her singing alone I'll be there too and you can ask us to duet." He spoke the words quickly afraid that Mr. Schue would say no.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Finn?" Will seemed apprehensive to help and Finn rushed on.

"You know how good we perform together Mr. Schue. I mean I just think if we could do one ballad together again she'd open her eyes and see what's in front of her." Finn held his breath hoping Mr. Schue would agree to this harebrained scheme. If not, he was back to square one and as much as he wanted to talk with Rachel like he promised they would, he was much more confident that if they sang together he could win her back.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to call and ask. Did you have a song in mind?" Will caught Emma's gaze across the kitchen and just shook his head at her puzzled expression. He'd explain everything later.

"Um, actually what duet are you using for Regionals? I have a song in mind, but maybe what you're using would work?" Finn didn't want to push his luck, if Mr. Schue told him they had to sing the ABC's he would do it.

"We're using Stay, you know the Jason Aldean/Kelly Clarkson song?"

Finn contemplated for a moment trying to recall the lyrics to the song before replying, "That's actually perfect Mr. Schue. I really appreciate this."

"Have you thought about the fact that she might say no Finn? Is there a backup plan for this?" Will took a sip from the coffee Emma passed him.

"It'll work Mr. Schue. It has to." He pulled his wedding band from his pocket again, looking at it intently before closing it in his fist.

"Alright Finn. Let me see what I can do. I'll see you at the benefit tonight right?"

"Of course-Mom would kill me if I didn't show." Finn said letting out a tiny chuckle.

"Well ok, we can talk about it more then. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I really appreciate it. I'll see you and Mrs. Schue tonight." He replied eagerly before hanging up without giving Will a chance to respond. Grabbing his notebook, he settled himself onto the couch to continue writing.

Will looked at the phone as the dial tone sounded. "I sure hope it all works out."

Emma crossed the room and rubbed her hand over his shoulders. "Everything ok?"

"I guess. Finn wants me to help him have an opportunity to sing with Rachel again. He's trying to win her back I guess." Will heaved a sigh before finishing, "And I kind of owe it to him you know? Without him and Rachel New Directions wouldn't exist."

"I know honey; how are you supposed to help?"

"I need to call the Berry's, see if they have a way for me to contact Rachel. He wants to sing with her in front of the kids before Regionals." Will went to grab the phone book from the counter, quickly flipping to the B's. "Well here goes nothing."

Rachel was sitting with her dads having breakfast and trying to figure out her options when the phone rang. Hiram glanced at the caller ID and answered cheerfully, "Berry residence."

"Hi Mr. Berry; it's Will Schuester."

"Well hello there Will. To what do we owe the pleasure of a phone call?" Hiram watched Rachel's face seeing how it lit up at the mention of her teacher's name.

"Actually, I heard Rachel was back in town. I was wondering if you had a way for me to contact her." Will absently took a sip of the coffee which had now grown cold making a face that made Elaina and Emma both giggle.

"Well she's sitting right here Will. Hold on a second." He passed the phone off to Rachel who grabbed it eagerly.

"Mr. Schue? Hi!" She said her excitement at speaking to her former teacher evident in her voice. "How are you? How's Mrs. Schue? How's Glee? Are the kids as good as we were?" Her questions all came out in a jumble in her normal bossy way.

"I'm doing well actually and Mrs. Schue is great. It's funny you should ask about the kids; I was kind of hoping you could help me out." Will couldn't help smiling at how easy this was turning out to be.

"What do you need? I'm only planning on being here another day, but if I can help I will!"

"I was wondering if you'd mind coming and singing for the kids tomorrow? Show them how a Broadway star performs?" His tone was slightly teasing, but not too much. He was really proud of her for accomplishing her dream.

"Oh absolutely Mr. Schue-I'd be thrilled to show them how it's done. You know I always look forward to sharing my talent with others. Did you have a song in mind?" She smiled across the table at her dads as she spoke. It definitely boosted her ego to think of the fact that she could inspire these kids.

"Well, I think I'd like you to perform one of the songs that we're performing at Regionals." This was definitely easier than he expected; he should have remembered that Rachel never passed up the opportunity to perform.

"That's fine-I'll just look over the music tomorrow then. Does practice still start at 3?"

"Yep, 3:00 in the choir room. Does that work?"

"Oh absolutely Mr. Schue! I can't wait." A chance to perform was exactly what she needed to help clear her head.

"Great Rachel. I really appreciate this-and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"You too Mr. Schue! Have a good day!"

"Thanks Rachel, you too." Will said before ending the call. He looked at Emma and said, "Boy I hope Finn knows what he's doing."

Rachel smiled at her dads as she hung up. "Mr. Schue wants me to come and perform for the club tomorrow. I can't wait to see them all in awe of my singing."

Hiram returned her smile, "Well that sounds fun! What are you singing?"

"I don't know actually. Something the kids will be singing at their competition." Rachel took a sip of juice before another thought popped into her head. "It'll be interesting to sing on that stage again."

Leroy looked at her, "I'm sure it will be. After everything you told us last night are you going to be able to perform on that stage?"

She looked down at the table guiltily before responding. "I still don't know what I'm going to do Dad. Maybe singing on that stage will help me. I have the benefit with Anthony tonight and then maybe singing tomorrow will clear my head."

"So you still don't know what you're going to do Little Star?" Hiram asked gently.

"I'm going to get ready for the benefit, have a pleasant evening and try to figure out the mess I've made of my life." She pushed back from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll take a nice long bubble bath before I get ready."

"We're not trying to pressure you Rachel; we only want what's best for you. That's all we've ever wanted." Leroy told her, keeping his eyes on hers as she backed out of the room.

"I know Dad. I've always known that." With that she turned and fled to the sanctuary of her bedroom before starting the bath she had told them she would take.

The evening came much too quickly for her liking. She studied herself critically in the mirror, turning sideways and angling her head over her left shoulder to see how the dress looked in the back. Thankfully she had saved her old senior prom dress and it still fit. The pale gold color suited her skin tone and the mermaid style of the dress flattered her figure.

Turning back to face the mirror she continued her assessment of herself. She had chosen to wear her hair down, pulling it back at the temples with two crystal star shaped barrettes she had found in her old room. The style drew attention to what she considered her best feature, her eyes. Her makeup was all set except for the fact that she needed to get her lipstick. Unfortunately her lipstick was in her purse downstairs. Knowing her dads wanted her to make an entrance, she crossed to her bedroom door and called out , "Daddy? Can you please bring up my lipstick? It's in the red little bag in my purse."

A few moments later, she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was her Daddy she said, "Come in," as she fastened her diamond stud earring into her right ear. She glanced in the mirror as the door opened, turning in surprise at who was on the other side. "Anthony! What are you doing? My dad wanted me to make an entrance."

"I needed to see you sweetheart; I've missed you. I gave them my best puppy dog look and they let me come up." His gaze swept over her lovingly as he continued, "You look beautiful honey."

"You look quite handsome yourself there. I'm almost done; just need to put in this earring and the lipstick and we can go." Rachel turned back to the mirror to put the other earring in.

"Well here, I'll grab your lipstick." Anthony unzipped the red pouch that Rachel always carried in her purse which always held her lipstick. She just usually threw the bag in whatever purse she needed and was good to go. That little red bag was a staple in her purse no matter where she was. Reaching his hand in the bag, his fingers brushed against something before he could grasp the lipstick tube. Pulling the other object out, he stared at it a moment before quietly asking, "Rachel? Why do you have a wedding ring in with your lipstick?"

She whirled around, panic showing on her face at seeing him holding her engagement/wedding ring since the two had been soldered together. Before a lie could slip from her lips, the truth came out. "They're my rings from my first marriage."

"First marriage?" He repeated back at her, "I had no idea you had been married."

"We were very young, we got married in high school in fact." She licked her lips before she trudged on. "When we divorced, I vowed to carry that ring with me everyday so I could prove that I didn't need him. That I could be a star and happy without him."

"Well," Anthony said turning the ring over in his palm. "I think you've accomplished that hmm?"

For the first time since they had been together Rachel couldn't read his face. She crossed to him, taking the ring and the lipstick case from him. She dropped the ring back inside and pulled out her lipstick. Turning to look at herself she applied it hastily, ignoring the trembling of her hand, anxious to get out of the room and into a more public setting. "Come on, we shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

He blinked at her and focused back on her for the first time since she had taken the ring back. "You're right of course." Placing a gentle kiss on her lips he said, "Let's go."

They made their way down the steps with Anthony's hand on the small of her back guiding her steps. When they hit the bottom he immediately grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as if to reassure himself that she was still his. Beatrice chose to make her presence known in that moment.

"My goodness. I was about to send Rachel's father up there to retrieve you two. We're going to be late; you know how I feel about being late." Her eyes swept over Rachel, "I suppose that dress will have to do."

Bristling under the inspection Rachel opened her mouth but before she could reply Anthony smoothly stepped in. "She looks lovely Mother. She'll be like a beautiful golden star in the room."

Gratefully Rachel kissed his cheek before crossing to her fathers to give them a hug. "We'll see you there in a little bit right?"

"Of course Rachel. As soon as your Dad finishes making himself look presentable." Hiram said, nudging Leroy in the side.

"I can take a hint. We'll see you all there soon." Leroy moved to the steps and began climbing as Hiram escorted the other three to the door.

Anthony opened the passenger door of the rental car, assisting Beatrice into her seat. Closing the door, he opened the rear passenger door for Rachel. Placing a kiss on her cheek he told her again, "You really do look beautiful."

She sank into the soft leather seats of the car as she replied, "Thanks."

Anthony started the car and immediately turned the radio on to cover any awkward silence in the car. At least music was something they all had in common. A country song began playing and Anthony immediately commented on it.

"You know, this is one of Wentworth Records songs. The lyrics are just so haunting don't you think?"

Rachel forced herself to focus on the words to the song more closely. Her breath quickened as some of the lyrics hit home.

_**We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again  
>Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck<br>Remind me, remind me  
>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<br>Remind me, remind me**_

In the front seat, Beatrice huffed over the lyrics. "Really Anthony? They seem a little crass don't you think?"

Rachel continued to listen intently as the next verse began. Again, it sounded eerily familiar.

_**Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<br>I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
>But that meant we had one more night<br>Do you remember how it used to be  
>we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<br>Remind me, Baby Remind me  
>Baby remind me<br>Oh so on fire, so in love  
>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<strong>_

That's exactly what had happened when Finn was supposed to go home for the first time without her. She'd given him a kiss at the airport, but one had turned into two and pretty soon he had missed his flight. Her stomach was starting to twist itself into knots. Trying to remain calm she focused on the song, Anthony and Beatrice's words in the front seat merely sounding like the teacher on the old Charlie Brown cartoons.

_**Remind me, baby remind me**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna feel that way**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah I wanna hold you close**__**  
><strong>__**Oh If you still love me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't just assume I know**__**  
><strong>__**Do you remember the way it felt?**__**  
><strong>__**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**__**  
><strong>__**Remind me**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah remind me**__**  
><strong>__**All those things that you used to do**__**  
><strong>__**That made me fall in love with you**__**  
><strong>__**Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me**_  
><em><strong>Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<strong>__**  
><strong>__**All those mornings I was late for work**__**  
><strong>__**Remind me**__**  
><strong>__**Oh baby remind me**_

The song concluded and Rachel's heart was pounding as she asked the question that she feared she already knew the answer to. "Who wrote the lyrics for that song?"

Anthony had a fantastic memory; it was one of the things he prided himself on. He quickly replied, "A man named Finn Hudson. Actually, he's from around here. Maybe you knew him." He glanced in the rearview mirror offering her a warm smile, missing the way her face paled.

Beatrice interjected, "Well I wouldn't be surprised if she knew of him. This town is rather small and his mother is married to a very important man in Congress you know."

Oh if only they knew how well she knew Finn. Deciding against full disclosure but not outright lying, she told them, "As a matter of fact Finn and I were in our high school glee club together. I'm not surprised he's a lyricist; he wrote a song for our national competition our junior year."

"Really? Did you win?" Anthony inquired as he navigated the way to the Marriott hotel.

Rachel couldn't help but smile, "We came in twelfth. But it was ok; we all learned a lot from that experience."

"That's truly fascinating Rachel, "Beatrice said dryly. "I would just like to remind you that you're here representing the Wentowrth name and to please not regale other guests of your 'losing' experiences here in Lima."

Rachel sat ramrod straight as Anthony turned into the hotel valet, "There is nothing about my experiences here that I'm ashamed of Beatrice."

"Oh I'm sure not dear; but I did say you're representing the Wentworth name not the Berry name, so please act accordingly."

The valet chose that moment to open Beatrice's door and Anthony pleaded with Rachel, "Just ignore her love. You know she just gets nervous in public."

Feigning a calm she wasn't sure she possessed she replied, "Of course," before alighting from the car herself.

Walking slightly behind Beatrice, Anthony's hand once again was on Rachel's back as he guided her into the ballroom. Rachel's gaze immediately scanned the room, finding many familiar faces milling about. She saw Sandy Ryerson carrying on a conversation with someone she didn't recognize, Quinn and Puck were talking with the Schuesters but her gaze didn't find the one person she was subconsciously looking for. Hearing a familiar laugh she turned in the direction of the sound and found Carole talking with Burt and Finn. God why did he have to be so devastatingly handsome? His tux fit him like a glove and he had clearly already run his hands through his hair since it was just a little bit disheveled. He was smiling at Carole and Burt and she longed to go over and be a part of their inner circle again. Beatrice snapped her back to reality.

"Now Rachel, pay attention. We're going to circle the room, making sure that we're seen. Then we'll take a moment and I'll introduce you to the Hummels." Assuming Rachel and Anthony would follow, Beatrice turned towards the outer portion of the room where tables had been set up with items being auctioned off in a silent auction. She was stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice call out Rachel's name. The warning on how Rachel should respond never made it past her lips as she saw Rachel being engulfed in a hug by none other than Carole Hummel herself.

"Rachel! You look positively breathtaking. How are you honey?" Carole pulled back and held Rachel's hands as she stared at her.

Rachel beamed back at Carole, "I'm doing ok Carole. You look fabulous; you haven't changed a bit." Hearing a delicate throat clearing come from Beatrice, Rachel's smile faltered a bit before she continued speaking. "I believe you know Beatrice Wentworth, President of Wentworth Records and her son, Anthony." Conveniently Rachel left out the word 'fiancé' from her introduction of Anthony.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I do. Hello Beatrice," she said air kissing the other woman's cheek, "And Anthony," she smiled warmly at them both. "I'm so pleased you could make it.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to support arts education Carole," said Beatrice smoothly, even though she was seething that Rachel hadn't mentioned she knew their hosts for the evening. "Rachel didn't tell us she knew you; how do you two know each other?"

Finn approached with a glass of champagne for Carole at the moment Beatrice asked the question. "You could say Rachel's like family, right Rach?" His eyes locked on hers as his eyebrow lifted, almost daring her to correct him.

"You could say that. Beatrice, Anthony, this is Finn Hudson, the lyricist we were discussing on the drive over. He's Carole's son." Rachel noticed the way Finn stiffened at the mention of Anthony as he gave the man a once over.

"So pleased to meet you in person Finn. Your lyrics are always beautiful." Anthony gave him a genial smile as the two men shook hands.

"Well thank you; I have the best inspiration." Finn looked pointedly at Rachel as he spoke. "I've been writing since junior year, but honestly my brother was the one who first sent you my lyrics. So, Rach what were you discussing about me?" Finn smoothly turned away from Anthony, again focusing all his attention on Rachel.

"We heard your song on the radio is all. Naturally when Anthony mentioned you wrote them I mentioned that we used to sing together." Rachel held Finn's gaze, pleading with him to let the issue go.

Beatrice was not missing the subtle undercurrents flowing between the two, even if Anthony was. "Well, we really shouldn't monopolize your time. I'm sure you have others to speak to as well." Beatrice's smile was warm as she addressed the group, but her eyes were cold.

Carole spoke for the group, not acknowledging Beatrice's rudeness, "Of course. Enjoy your evening." With that, she turned and walked towards the Schuesters.

Finn however continued to stand with the trio a moment longer, even leaning over to kiss Rachel's cheek before departing. "Yes; enjoy your evening and perhaps you could save a dance for me Rach? For old times sake?"

"Of course," she said, hoping she sounded more confident then she felt. Turning away from him she spoke to Beatrice. "Shall we look at the auctions? They always have fabulous items up for bid."

"Ladies, I'm actually going to head to the bar for a moment, would either of you care for a drink?" Anthony asked as he trailed behind Rachel and Beatrice.

"I'm fine thanks," Rachel replied.

"A glass of champagne would be lovely dear. Thank you." Beatrice dismissed Anthony with a pat on the cheek before turning her attention to Rachel. "I have never been so embarrassed Rachel. You should have told us you knew the Hummels so well."

Rachel tried to interject but Beatrice just continued on.

"All that flirting too with that son of hers? Need I remind you you're engaged? Be very careful here Rachel, your career could be at stake here. I wonder what would happen to your Broadway debut if the backers suddenly pulled out?"

Her face flushed with the embarrassment of being scolded in public Rachel addressed Beatrice. "I didn't do anything wrong. You didn't give me a chance to say anything about the Hummels, Beatrice."

"You also didn't mention how involved you were with her son."

"It's none of your business Beatrice." Rachel looked for Anthony, actually trying to will him to reappear.

"Everything about you is my business Rachel. You would be wise to remember that." Beatrice fixed a smile on her face as Anthony approached. "Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel replied under her breath as Anthony headed back to them drinks in hand. She noticed the Schuesters talking with the Hummels and again wished she were a part of that conversation.

"She's gonna do it right Mr. Schue?". Finn muttered under his breath while his mom and Burt talked to Emma.

"Yes, I hope you know what you're doing Finn."

He looked Will straight in the eye, "I'm going to try to get her back. That's all I can do." When he finished he noticed Burt excuse himself to go make his annual thank you for coming speech.

Everyone politely turned their attention to Burt who began speaking about how thankful he was that everyone still supported this worthy cause. However, as he droned on and on some people in attendance found their attention drifting.

Quinn nudged Puck in the side before smiling and speaking out the side of her mouth, "Do they think they aren't obvious? I mean my God I can feel the sparks over here!"

"I wish you had been at karaoke. It was just like the old days; I hope those two get their heads out of their asses before she marries that other dude."

Quinn kept her eyes trained on Finn, "Well maybe we can help them along.". She slowly crosses the room to get to the band, making a request she was sure would get Finn and Rachel dancing.

Burt wound up his speech, "Again, thank you all for coming and supporting this cause! Now please, relax, enjoy the food and music." Turning and nodding at the band he walked back to Carole.

The band began playing Quinn's request and it seemed that the room got incredibly quiet. As 'Faithfully' began to play, Finn crossed to Rachel and said, "May I?"

Heart in her throat, she placed her hand in his as they walked onto the dance floor. Their bodies moved in sync and neither spoke a word. There was nothing to say.

Puck looked at his wife and grinned, "You're an evil genius."

She rested her head on his shoulder as she watched her friends dance. "I learned from the best."

Carole gripped Burt's hand as tears threatened to fall. God she hoped these two got their act together.

Beatrice on the other hand did not like what she was seeing. She wanted to leave and leave now. Placing her hand on Anthony's arm she said, "Oh dear. That dreadful headache has returned. I need to go rest."

"Of course Mother," Anthony said, instantly concerned. "Let me just tell Rachel I'm taking you back; I'm sure her fathers can take her home when they arrive."

"Absolutely not. She came with us, she will leave with us. Now go fetch her.". Beatrice all but shoved him onto the dance floor towards the couple who was now hardly moving, instead just staring into each others eyes.

The song ended and Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. Breaking her gaze from Finn she turned to see Anthony there looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry dear, but Mother has a headache and we need to go so she can rest." Anthony offered them a regretful smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that but someone here can see that Rachel gets home.". Finn said not letting her go yet.

Rachel's emotions were all over the place after hearing _Faithfully_ and she froze looking at Anthony and waiting for him to reply.

"Well what kind of fiancé would I be if I just left her? Come on sweetheart." Anthony took her hand and led her away leaving Finn standing there alone.

"Hey Rach!" Finn called out.

She spun around, "Yes?"

"I'll be in touch."

She nodded at him before following Anthony out of the ballroom. She wished she knew if she should take his comment as a promise or a threat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Beatrice so sweet? I don't see her letting Rachel out of her sight too often now so Finn's plan should be interesting. Thanks so much for reading and please feel free to review; I love hearing your thoughts :)**

**Groffles to my Lea? Thanks for the push on this chapter. You're the best :) I appreciate you so much more than you know!**

**Hey #1 fan/Mrs. B-was the wait worth it?**

**Mida212-I'm looking forward to Thursday…I'm holding pics in reserve to bribe you :)**

**Sara-you've gone MIA on twitter again…I miss you and hope you're well!**

**Mandi-I'm so glad you're back; I was getting worried!**


	7. Comparisons and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry we had to leave the benefit so early. I was looking forward to showing you off a bit more, though maybe you would have been the one showing me off," Anthony said with a chuckle as he walked Rachel to her door. "I didn't realize you knew the Hummels; I don't believe you've ever mentioned it."<p>

"Yes, well now you know," Rachel replied smoothly as she turned to face him. "I am sorry for messing up your Mother's timetable. I'm still not sure why she wants to attend the school with me tomorrow." She looked at Anthony inquisitively, seeing if he had picked up on his Mother's hostility in the car when she discovered Rachel hadn't planned to leave Lima until Wednesday morning.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so glad we'll be back in New York tomorrow. Rachel dear, I trust you can get the license back to the Courthouse so it can be picked up by Wednesday? I detest waiting until the last minute, but in this case it couldn't be helped." Beatrice's frosty voice drifted back to Rachel who was sitting with her hands clasped tightly together in her lap.<em>

"_Actually Beatrice, I'm not going back to New York until Wednesday." She said quickly before continuing. "I've agreed to go and sing at my old school; my former teacher thought it would be great for the kids to see a Broadway actress. Plus, their competition is Tuesday and I'd really like to attend that."_

_Beatrice pursed her lips together firmly to control her temper before turning to Anthony. "Well dear, I suppose we should change our flight then as well. I'm sure it would be great fun to see Rachel be so…inspiring." The last word was dripping with sarcasm that Anthony didn't seem to catch._

"_Oh I couldn't possibly expect you to do that for me! I mean, it's just one little song and then the competition the next day." Of course she failed to mention that there was no way the license could be back in the Courthouse since Finn still hadn't signed the papers. Honestly, she wasn't sure she wanted him to anymore. She shook herself, what was she thinking?  
>Of course she wanted him to sign the papers! <em>

_"I think Mother is right. It'll give us an opportunity to see how you became the star you are today." Anthony smiled at her from the rearview mirror. _

_"I do wish you had checked with me Rachel-what if I had something planned for the wedding hmm?" Beatrice commanded from the passenger seat. _

_"Well we don't need to find out Mother. Everything is fine; we'll get home in plenty of time, right Darling?"_

_"Of course." Rachel said with a sigh from the back seat. She couldn't believe they were staying another two days with her._

* * *

><p>"Well I know I'm excited. Shall we pick you up? Perhaps we could have some lunch before going?" His hands rubbed lazily up and down her arms before braceleting her wrists in his hands to tug her a little closer to him.<p>

Rachel's mind scrambled as she tried to think of an excuse to avoid Beatrice. "Well you know, that sounds great but I already have plans. I didn't know you'd be staying so I made lunch plans with my friend Quinn." The fingers of her left hand crossed as she hoped that Anthony believed her lie.

"Oh. Well alright, we'll meet at the school so you can show us where to go alright?" His head tilted towards hers and he nuzzled her nose for a moment before capturing her lips.

She willed herself to forget how she felt when Finn held her as they danced. Desperately trying to reassure herself that staying with Anthony was the right decision, she poured herself into the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, hating how stiff it felt under her fingers. Her tongue sought his out as she tried to feel SOMETHING other than affection for this man.

She felt nothing.

Not knowing the reason for her sudden passion, Anthony reciprocated her kiss and slowly pulled her closer, pressing his lower body into hers as his left hand settled on her hip and his right hand tangled in her hair. After a last nibble on her lips he pulled back and asked huskily, "Should we take this inside?"

Rachel stood on the porch and caught her breath. She wanted to say yes but couldn't bring herself to. So she lied again instead, "I think we should wait until Friday. Build up some anticipation you know?" Hopefully it would also buy her some time to sort things out and get the hell out of Lima.

He looked at her with lust filled eyes as he ducked his head down to steal another kiss. This time however she placed a hand on his chest and eased herself back.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder right?"

"I'm feeling very fond right now," Anthony's voice had deepened and Rachel knew what that meant, but she just couldn't think of being intimate with him right now.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you darling. Sleep well." Anthony watched her put her key in the door.

"Me too. Night." With that she opened the door and set her purse down on the foyer table. Slipping out if her heels she picked them up and wandered to the kitchen barefoot. She was preparing herself some hot tea when she noticed her Daddy's laptop on the table. She crossed to it and drummed her fingers on the top, debating if she should open it. Finally her curiosity won out and she sat down and lifted the lid. Thankfully his password was still the same. Accessing the Internet she went to Google and typed in four words.

Lyrics by Finn Hudson.

She sat back in the chair as the search results filled the screen. It was unbelievable to her the number of songs he had written. Curiously, she clicked the first link to see the lyrics to a song called _Everything You Want._ She read the words carefully, heart pounding as she reached the last chorus.

_I am everything you want  
>I am everything you need<br>I am everything inside of you  
>That you wish you could be<br>I say all the right things  
>At exactly the right time<br>But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
>And I don't know why<br>Why  
>I don't know <em>

Ok, maybe that wasn't the best choice of lyrics for her to read. She pressed the back button on the browser and tried another link. Really, everything he had written couldn't be about her right? Taking a sip of tea she began scrolling through the lyrics to a song called _Shameless._

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
>To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong<br>I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
>But I've never been in love like this<em>

_It's out of my hands  
>I'm shameless, I don't have the power now<br>I don't want it anyhow  
>So I got to let it go<em>

After reading the lyrics she was more confused than ever. If he truly meant them he must have some feelings for her still right? Her fingers clicked on one last link, sending her to a song called _Endlessly_. Immediately she recognized the words from the song he sang to her in the bar. Her cheeks grew warm and her eyes welled up with tears as she realized that she was now more confused than ever. She closed the search window and the laptop cover before taking her tea and shoes up to her room.

This evening had been truly almost too much for her to bear. Seeing Carole and Burt again was bittersweet. She missed the comforting maternal presence in her life that Carole had given her-Beatrice most certainly did not give her that sense of comfort. It was unfair to compare the two, but really Rachel didn't have many women to consider as a female role model. Her mind went back to the way Carole had easily and eagerly embraced her. Beatrice never hugged her at all.

Seeing Anthony and Finn in the same room, especially after hearing that song _Remind Me,_ was just torture. It wasn't fair to anyone to make comparisons so she tried to stop thinking of Finn. Tried to stop thinking of how he looked in that tux; how sweet he looked with his Mom; and tried to forget about the fact that he CLEARLY had asked the band to play _Faithfully_. He knew what that song would do to her. Thank God Anthony had come up when he did before she embarrassed herself and everyone there by falling right back into Finn's arms. She was sure if she had stayed a minute more she would have wound up kissing him again and that clearly would not have been good.

All she could think of now was to try and escape her thoughts, even if it was only for a little while, and the easiest form of escape was always music. So she carefully removed her dress and hung it back in the back of her closet. Out of sight and out of mind. Pulling on a nightgown and robe she sat at her vanity and pressed shuffle on her RENT playlist. Listening to the music for her next role would surely take her mind off things. That was her thought before recognizing the first song the Ipod gods had chosen to play. As the strains of _Without You_ began her hands tightened on the vanity and her eyes filled with tears. Forcing herself to breathe, she opened her mouth and sang along.

_Without you, the ground thaws_

_The rain falls, the grass grows_

_Without you, the seeds root_

_The flowers bloom, the children play_

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly_

_Without you the Earth turns_

_The sun burns, but I die without you_

Her voice carried through the open window to the yard where Finn was standing staring at her room. She sounded incredible and he had chills listening to her perform the ballad.

He swore he wasn't going to do this now. All he wanted was to make sure she got home ok. At least that was the mantra he had repeated the whole time on the drive over. He really didn't want to talk to her again before Glee the next day, afraid that he would spill his plan and scare her off. Now that he was here though he NEEDED to see her. So he took a leap of faith that he remembered the lyrics and opened his mouth when Roger was supposed to sing.

_The world revives, colors renew_

_But I know blue, only blue_

_Lonely blue, within me blue_

_Without you_

She would know that voice anywhere. Letting go of the table she stood and went to the window continuing the song. Their gazes met as they continued to sing. Through her haze of tears she took in the picture he made standing on her lawn staring up at her with his messy hair, hands casually tucked in the pockets of his tux as his amber eyes gazed back at her full of determination and something she couldn't quite place. The song ended and he opened his mouth to speak but the moment was broken when applause rang out from the neighbor's house.

Finn grinned up at her even as he called out, "Sorry Mrs. S; I hope we didn't wake you."

A thin voice replied back through the next window, "Oh nonsense. I've missed your little songs."

"Well I just stopped by to say goodnight to Rach here Mrs. S. so I'm heading on home. You have a nice night." His eyes stayed glued to Rachel's as he heard the neighbor close her window. "Goodnight Rachel."

She didn't respond, instead she turned and flung herself on the bed as the tears continued to fall. Blindly reaching for her phone she texted Quinn.

**Can we meet for lunch tomorrow please? I don't know what to do and I need your help. Please?**

Her head snapped up when she heard the beep of a text coming through. Grabbing her phone, she quickly pressed view.

**Of course. I'm actually off, stop by the house. I'll help as much as I can.**

Rachel shot off a quick thanks before wiping her eyes and forcing herself to close her eyes and sleep. Already a small weight was lifted off her shoulders at just the thought of talking things over with Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe. Guess who's coming to lunch tomorrow?" Quinn called out to Puck who was currently in their bathroom getting ready for bed.<p>

"I don't know. Don't really care as it seems I once again can't come home for my little afternoon delight."

Quinn gave a small chuckle, "Well I think my plan is working. Rachel's coming over for lunch-says she has a problem she needs my help with."

Puck strolled back into the bedroom clad in his boxers. "Great. You talk to her, I'll talk to him they'll get back together and life will be all sunshine and rainbows. Maybe then _our_ lives will get back to normal and I can stop worrying about their dumbasses interrupting my sex life." He leaned over to kiss her, trying to convince her with his mouth that since he couldn't have his afternoon delight maybe he could have some dessert.

She slapped a hand to his chest instead. "Aww poor baby. You know you want them back together too. Now cut it out; I have to figure out how to get her to see sense so that she thinks she did it on her own."

With a sigh he punched his pillow, more pissed than before at Finn and Rachel for messing up _his_ time. He felt like he was back in his high school again but for once he was the one in the stable relationship. His eyes closed as he fell into sleep, thinking of what he'd say to Finn tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Rachel has two men who want her-I wonder who she should pick? Next up we'll see if Finn's plan will work, especially now that Beatrice herself will be in attendance. Thanks for the read, feel free to review-I enjoy hearing what you think :)**

**Songs used in this chapter were: Everything you want by Vertical Horizon, Shameless by Garth Brooks and Without You from RENT. **

**Thanks for the encouragement on this one my dear Groffles/forky dork/braintwin and a million other names. I appreciate it more than you know.**

**Mrs. B I hope your having a good day!**


	8. Performances: Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson though I should. Also, please note the rating of the story has changed…enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke slowly the next morning, her head feeling as though it were encased in cotton. She lay there listening to the rain tapping lightly on her window as she tried to prepare herself for the day. With the thought of a hot shower to try and clear her head, she slipped out of bed and crossed to the connecting bathroom. The sight that greeted her when she looked in the bathroom mirror made her gasp.<p>

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the tears she had cried. Her hair was a tangled mess around her face, proving that while she may have slept it certainly wasn't a peaceful sleep. She was pale and looked plain old exhausted. She needed to pull herself together before she could go down and face her dads or go have lunch with Quinn. She might be looking for advice, but she certainly wasn't looking for pity.

She turned away from the mirror and pulled back the polka dotted shower curtain to start warming the water. After testing on her wrist to make sure it was hot, but not too hot, she peeled off her nightgown and hung it on the hook behind the bathroom door. She stepped in the shower and immediately let out a sigh as the hot water poured over her, clearing her head and allowing her to think.

First things first, she thought as she began to wash. Beatrice had threatened to pull Wentworth's backing of RENT. When she had first made that comment Rachel was terrified. It wasn't just her livelihood at stake-there were the other actors, the musicians and the rest of the crew. Surely Beatrice wouldn't put all of those people out of work just to get back at Rachel. As she rinsed, it occurred to her that Beatrice also wouldn't want to deal with the stigma in the community of being perceived as fickle. No, Beatrice wouldn't back out of the project completely, but maybe she could have Rachel fired. While that was certainly not what Rachel wanted, she could handle it if she had to-she'd been rejected before for roles and probably would be again.

As she wet her hair she allowed her thoughts to travel to Anthony. He was a dear and sweet man and truly she loved him. Maybe his kisses didn't engulf her in flames instantly like Finn's, but sometimes a nice, steady glow was enough for a person right? Anthony was also incredibly supportive of her dream to be on Broadway, even though it meant they would be spending a lot of time apart once the show would be officially up and running. She was disconcerted to realize the thought of spending time away from Anthony didn't bother her nearly as much as spending time away from Finn once had.

Which led her to the real problem-her feelings for Finn. To stall her mind from thinking of him, she concentrated on squeezing just the right amount of shampoo into her hand. She rubbed her palms together and began distributing the shampoo through her hair. A stray sud of soap slipped into her eye, causing it to burn ever so slightly. She hadn't gotten shampoo in her eye since the last time she showered with him. Her mind involuntarily traveled back to that moment.

* * *

><p><em>She was late. Honestly, it always seemed her Professor's needed to talk to her whenever she had somewhere to be! She dashed into the apartment and quickly dropped her purse and messenger bag on the table in the entryway. Her next stop was the kitchen where she pulled the bottle of wine she'd just bought out and opened it so it could breathe. She waited impatiently for the oven to preheat so she could put the lasagna in to warm. Once she did that she figured she'd still have time for a quick shower to wash away the day before Finn came home. He'd been in Lima for the weekend and she'd missed him terribly even though they'd talked everyday. Talking was great of course, but Rachel definitely had other plans tonight. With a smile she picked up the last bag, a small pink one from Victoria's Secret, and carried it with her to the bedroom.<em>

_She stepped into the bedroom and just smiled as she did every now and again and their things meshed together. His clothes next to hers in the closet, his shoes at the end of their bed. Various pictures decorated the walls chronicling their time spent together and of course their wedding day. Walking over to the king sized bed she set the bag down and fluffed up the pillows. She wanted everything to be perfect for his return home. There were candles placed on the dresser and the nightstands that she had set out that morning, but she thought what was in the bag would definitely set the tone for the evening more than any decorative trappings could._

_Rachel discarded her clothes quickly and pulled the black halter necked baby doll and matching boy shorts from the bag. She appreciated the white scalloped piping along the edges and loved the little bow that would sit between her breasts. She knew Finn's favorite part would be the fact that it was considered a "flyaway" baby doll, meaning her skin would partially be exposed. She couldn't wait for him to get home so she could call him into the bedroom where she'd be waiting._

_A weekend was just too long to go without him._

_Those thoughts in mind, she ran the water for a shower, intent on making herself feel beautiful for Finn. Stepping into the shower, she began to singing and never heard the door to the apartment open._

_The apartment smelled great. It was the first thing he thought as he dropped his overnight bag down. It smelled of something yummy in the oven with a hint of strawberries over it all, a scent he associated with Rachel. He called her name once, but stopped when he heard her singing in the shower. Grin firmly in place, he set out to surprise her, stripping off his clothes as he went. He was naked when he reached the door and pushed it open to see the silhouette of his wife in the shower._

_Damn she looked good. Painfully aroused, he took a step forward while she began to wash her hair. She was hitting the end of "Defying Gravity" and he knew her eyes would be scrunched shut as they always were. With a grin, he whipped back the curtain causing her beautiful song to become a panicked scream._

_Her eyes popped wide open at the sound of the shower curtain moving and as she tilted her head down a stray sud of shampoo made it's way into her eye. She quickly covered it with her hand, as if that would help, since there were more shampoo suds in her palms._

_Immediately seeing what he had done, Finn grabbed a washcloth and soaked it, removing her hand and placing that over her eye. He leaned in to kiss her as he did so, "Hi baby. Sorry about that."_

_She pressed the washcloth to her eye for a second before dropping it and leaning over to give him a proper hello kiss. His tongue had just entered his mouth when she pulled away with a smile. "You're home early."She glanced at the babydoll on the back of the bathroom door. Oh well, she'd wear it for dinner._

_He stepped into the shower with her and pulled the curtain back closed. Ignoring the fact that she still had shampoo in her hair, he ran his hands through it and laid his lips on hers again. He'd missed her for days and couldn't wait another moment more to show her how much._

_On a soft moan, her arms lifted to encircle his neck. She changed the angle of the kiss, biting his lower lip ever so gently before soothing the area with her tongue. She felt him move his hands from her hair down to caress her back, before bringing them tortuously slow up her sides and ghosting them over her breasts. Her next moan was louder and more wanton as she threw her head back._

_She'd really missed his hands._

_With a smirk he took advantage of Rachel's exposed neck and leaned down to nibble and suck on her there as his hands continued their onslaught, tweaking her taut nipples. His right hand moved down her body to her center before teasingly running a finger across her slick folds. Her hips jerked against his hand as she brought his mouth back to hers for a greedy kiss._

_She pulled back and glanced down at him, noticing he was clearly aroused. She snaked a hand down his chest, curling her fingers around his length as she stroked him once from base to tip._

_His entire body went painfully hard at her touch. Done with the teasing, he picked her up and pressed her into the wall of the shower as he entered her swiftly. Her moan was captured against his lips as he buried himself in her repeatedly, feeling the pressure of her nails on his back drove him over the edge. With a groan he felt himself release into her as her walls clenched around him. He held her there for a few minutes, giving them time to both catch their breath._

_She slid her legs down to stand, and they shook under her weight as she pressed a kiss to his chest. "Welcome home baby."_

_He pulled her in for a hug, finally relaxed. "Missed you."_

"_Missed you too." She playfully slapped him on the butt, trying to think of how to get him out of the bathroom so she could still wear her new lingerie. "But you interrupted my shower. How about you pull dinner out of the oven and I'll finish up?" She batted her eyes for extra effect knowing he couldn't resist that._

_Placing a last kiss on her lips he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, never looking at the door. "Ok, but hurry. I really missed you."_

"_Missed you too-now go!" Hearing the door click closed Rachel quickly rinsed the shampoo from her hair and turned the shower off. Grabbing a towel she dried quickly and dressed in the babydoll and boy shorts. She decided against makeup-Finn liked her best natural. She gave her reflection one last smile before leaving the bathroom._

_Dinner was cold that night._

* * *

><p>She forced herself out of the flashback and noticed her hands were digging into her scalp. Forcing herself to calm down, she rinsed the suds from her hair and tried not to think about the fact that she still had that lingerie tucked into a drawer at home.<p>

It was his favorite after all.

She exited the shower and quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a purple boat neck sweater with a black belt cinching her waist. She considered wearing one of her old animal sweaters that she left here, but she really didn't want to provoke Beatrice into commenting on her appearance. Her hands trembled as she put on her makeup, the flashback to a happier time still weighing on her mind. She studied herself critically in the mirror and deciding she still looked pale added a bit more blush. Satisfied she gave her reflection a brisk nod and eased back from the vanity. Slipping her feet into simple black ballet flats she walked out of her bedroom and followed the scent of coffee into the kitchen.

Her daddy was sitting at the kitchen table staring at his laptop when she came in. He glanced up and smiled at her as he spoke, "Morning sweetie. You want me to make you some breakfast?"

Rachel looked at the clock, surprised to see it was already 11:30. "Actually I'll just stick with the coffee. I'm meeting Quinn for lunch before going to the school."

Hiram nodded, "It'll be nice for you to catch up while you're here. I miss you catching me up on their gossip," he said with a wiggle of his brows.

Rachel chuckled back at him as she poured her coffee. Sitting across from him she took a sip before speaking. "You haven't asked me what I'm going to do."

Hiram considered his words carefully. Rachel had always been stubborn and he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. "I think you probably know sweetie. Your head just has to catch up with your heart."

"It hurts daddy," she told him as tears threatened to spill again.

He got up and gave her a hug. "I know it does and I wish I could take that hurt away. But I can't. Whatever you decide you dad and I are behind you 100%. That's all I can say."

She breathed in his familiar scent of old spice and smiled. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't come home before."

"You're here now. Now is all that counts."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "You're absolutely right. What's past is past I can only change the now. Thanks Daddy."

Hiram kissed her forehead, "You better go. I don't want to throw off that crazy list of things to do I'm sure you have."

"You're right-you know I love my lists. I must get that from Dad," she said teasingly as she stood. She grabbed her purse from the table and pulled out the keys. "See you later."

"Bye baby." he replied. He waited until he heard the door click before easing put a breath. He hoped Quinn would be able to talk sense into her.

After closing the door she trotted down the steps and down the driveway towards her car. Rachel had just opened the car door when the front door of the neighbor's house opened.

"Yoo-hoo! Oh Rachel is that you?"

Putting on her polite smile she turned, "Hi Mrs. Stuart. How are you today?"

"Just fine Rachel-I'm as busy as ever writing my stories." Mrs. Stuart held up her ever present notebook and waved it at Rachel, as if Rachel wouldn't just take her word.

Rachel nodded politely. Mrs. Stuart had been writing short stories and publishing them in the weekly paper for years. Prior to that she had worked as another language arts teacher at McKinley but even then she had constantly carried a notebook, often using her free period or lunch to write. "I'm glad to hear that. It was nice to see you again." She sat in the car but didn't get the door closed before Mrs. Stuart responded.

"I just wanted to say it's nice to have you visit and it was just so lovely to hear you and Finn again. I've missed your music together." She pressed the hand holding her notebook to her chest. She loved writing, romantic comedy was her specialty, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't used her neighbor's relationship with Finn as inspiration more than once. Hopefully Rachel's visit meant she could gather a little more inspiration.

Mumbling under her breath, Rachel replied, "So have I." Louder she said, "I'm glad we entertained you. I must be off though; I'm running late for a meeting." With that she backed out of the driveway and gave the woman a wave as she drove past and on to Quinn's. Her phone beeped, signaling a message but it would have to wait.

She was afraid to turn on the radio, afraid one of his songs would come on. Instead, she sang to herself on the drive over, singing _Out Tonight _five times through. By the time she reached Quinn's she was much calmer, at least outwardly.

Since she had been standing at the window pacing and watching out for Rachel behind the curtains Quinn knew the moment Rachel arrived. She snapped the curtains back into place so Rachel wouldn't notice she had been watching for her and walked over to the door. Aaron was already napping and Quinn didn't want him to be woken up, or at least that was the excuse she gave herself. Truth be told, she was more nervous about her plan to make Rachel see the light than she would dare admit. If she admitted she was afraid then that would mean she doubted it would work and she refused to doubt it. She quickly pulled open the door and smiled.

"Hey" Rachel said with a small smile as the door opened.

"Come on in. Aaron's sleeping, that's why I grabbed the door so fast." Geeze, Quinn, cool it, she thought to herself. Rachel probably hadn't even noticed how fast the damn door opened.

"Is this a bad time?" God she hoped it wasn't. She needed all the help she could get.

"Of course not. Come on. Come into the kitchen and let's talk." Quinn led the way into the sunny kitchen with Rachel trailing behind her.

There was a sense of longing Rachel couldn't deny as they walked down the hall and she saw all the happy pictures of the family. "You know Quinn; you were so right in high school. You got exactly what you wanted out of life. The house, the dream job, the family." There was no bitterness in her tone, just a sense of longing.

"I had the right idea, just the wrong guy," Quinn stated smoothly. "The guy I thought I wanted then was yours. He still is as a matter of fact." She put on some flowered oven mitts and pulled a bubbling casserole dish out of the oven. "Vegan mac and cheese," she explained as she set it on the cook top to cool.

Still flustered by the comment about Finn, Rachel chose to focus on the food instead. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"I like to cook, it relaxes me. Now sit down while I dish this up and spill."

"I don't know where to start," Rachel said with a sigh.

"The beginning is usually a good place." Quinn said as she scooped the gooey dish into bowls. She stuck a fork in each and carried them back to the table.

Rachel took the bowl and stared for a second before opening her mouth. Instead of eating, she poured out the entire story of Finn and her marriage. The happiness, the silly fights, her pregnancy and miscarriage and her shutting him out. She glanced up to see Quinn crying but not saying anything, so she continued on.

She spoke of how lonely she was in the city and how hard everything had been. Finally getting her dream job and dating again. She explained the Sardi's date with Anthony and how it reminded her of Finn.

Her story continued with telling everything up until the present time. Coming home, trying to talk to Finn at bowling, his song and the kiss at the lake. She painted a sketchy picture of Beatrice at the benefit and of course how right it felt to dance with Finn and how she'd cried after they sang together. Drained, she looked up at Quinn, ready for any advice her friend had to offer.

Quinn said nothing for a moment. She looked to Rachel's bowl and said, "Eat. When you're done I want to show you something."

"That's all you have to say?" Rachel asked incredulously. She'd poured her heart out for this? "I need your help Quinn and you have no advice?"

"Just eat Rach," Quinn replied, satisfied when Rachel began eating slowly then with increasingly more gusto.

A few minutes later Rachel realized she had almost scraped the bowl clean. "It was very good," she told Quinn as she dabbed her lips with a napkin.

"Good. Now leave the bowl there and come on, I have something to show you."

They made their way back into the living room. Quinn motioned for Rachel to sit and she placed a DVD in the DVD player. Turning back to Rachel she said, "You need to watch this ok?" After hearing Rachel tell her everything she was sure her method of giving advice was the right one.

"Ok," Rachel agreed cautiously.

Quinn pressed play and sat down next to Rachel. _Faithfully _came through the state of the art sound system Puck had installed with their TV. Rachel closed her eyes and took a breath before turning to Quinn.

"Quinn, I," she began but was cut off.

"Just watch ok? You can talk all you want after, but just watch."

She slumped in her seat and watched the younger versions of them on screen. Regionals gave way to junior year Sectionals, which made Rachel just shake her head at how foolish they'd all been. Moving on to junior year Regionals, she mentally critiqued her rendition of _Get It Right_. But it was Nationals that truly made her heart clench. _Pretending _was just too much and the tears started flowing.

"Seriously, Quinn come on. Why are you doing this?"

Eyes staring straight at the screen, Quinn replied, "A few more songs. You can do this." She knew better than to look at Rachel. If she did, she'd crack and not make her finish the video.

With a huff Rachel turned her attention back to the screen, where the Michael Jackson performances she missed the screen went to _Fly/I Believe I Can Fly _and then to _Here's to Us_.

"What happened to _Stronger_," Rachel asked in a puzzled tone. That performance was part of the set list that year, she was sure of it.

"Wasn't important-we weren't in it."

Rachel gave a watery chuckle until the camera zoomed in on her face looking at Finn. God she loved him so much it hurt just to watch. The screen moved on to their Nationals performance when they had done Motown; the boys' rendition of _My Girl_ bringing everyone to their feet.

The screen blacked out while Rachel and Finn were hugging each other and smiling.

"Why did you make me watch this?" Rachel asked, wiping at her face.

"You need to see things for yourself sometimes. You needed to see how happy you two made each other; how happy you can be again." Quinn held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I just don't want you making a decision without taking that into consideration."

Unconsciously Rachel toted with the necklace she had put on that morning. Quinn knew it was the one Finn has given her but didn't say anything.

"I've missed you Quinn," Rachel said as she reached over to hug her.

"We've missed you too." Just then Aaron's voice came through the monitor. He was babbling away and the women chuckled and wiped away their tears before Quinn rose. "I'm going to get him. Stay and play until you have to go to the school."

"Thanks, I think I will." When Quinn left, Rachel pulled out her phone, remembering the text from earlier. With a sigh, she saw it was from Anthony.

**Can't wait to watch you perform and blow those kids away. Love you best and most.**

Feeling rude, she just typed back: **see you soon**.

She glanced up and smiled as Quinn and Aaron came into the room. Love life be damned, Rachel was going to play with her godson.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Burt's shop Finn was in a pair of coveralls helping Puck overhaul an engine. He was bristling with excitement over his plan and had to keep himself busy or he'd go nuts. He'd tried working in the office for awhile this morning but wound up just thinking about Rachel.<p>

The night before flickered in his brain and just wouldn't shake free. He'd known the second she'd walked into the ballroom even though his back had been to the entrance. It was like every nerve in his body snapped to alert as soon as she entered. When he finally turned around to see her he was glad her attention was focused elsewhere. If it hadn't been, she would have seen just how easily she could still bring him to his knees.

He couldn't believe she wore that dress. For a moment it had been like senior prom all over again and he was struck speechless by her beauty. She physically looked the same, but she certainly didn't seem as confident and happy as she had been the night of their senior prom.

It was while he was trying to formulate what to say to her that he noticed the man and woman beside her. He dismissed the woman, she looked like a bitch. But the man? He sized up his competition from across the room and tried to figure out what Rachel saw in him. For the first time in a long time he wished Kurt were there since he'd probably be able to tell Finn right away what Rachel saw in Anthony. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't there and Finn was left on his own.

The look of distress on Rachel's face while they talked really bothered Finn. He wasn't kidding that he wanted to make sure she got home ok last night; she had seemed upset about leaving. The little impromptu duet on the lawn was just a bonus.

Noticing Puck had stopped working and was just standing there staring at him, Finn's face quickly began to flush. Man he hoped he hadn't been doing something stupid like talking about everything he was thinking as he thought it. Sometimes he had no filter, but now was not the best time for that. He tried for a nonchalant pose as he looked at Puck and simply said, "What are you looking at?"

With a shake of his head Puck replied, "Dude, what the fuck were you just singing?"

His eyes stayed on Puck's while his mind raced. Shit, he probably had been talking all along. "Um, just a song."

"Uh huh. Something about being without me? Well you know I'm right here Huddy, but this," he said gesturing down the front of his body, "Is all for Q."

Finn couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up and didn't even really try. "Whatever, you know you want a piece of this."

"Hell no, one I'm taken, and though I don't like to say this too loudly, am happily so. Two, I'm not into trespassing anymore and you've still got 'taken' written all over you." Puck took a step closer and dropped his head and his voice."So listen. Q wants me to talk to you. See if you're doing ok and all that shit you know with Berry being in town?"

Finn contemplated his answer as he rubbed his hand on his nose, unfortunately wiping some grease there in the process. "I'm fine. She's here and I'm here." He took a breath and Puck cursed Quinn mentally, fearing Finn was about to cry. He needn't have worried since Finn then said, "And I'm getting her back." He stepped away from the car and looked at Puck.

"Well, ok then. You got a plan on how to do that?" Puck asked his tone full of doubt.

"Matter of fact I do. Schue's helping." Finn stated as if that should make his plan entirely clear.

"Oh come on, you gonna sing to her or something else lame? That's so high school dude." He shook his head as he continued, "Need I remind you of the last time you tried to do something epic like this when you were broke up? She got scared." He held up his hand like a traffic cop so as to prevent Finn from speaking as he continued. "Plus, the accordion is a little rusty and I don't have my guys here to back you up. Rory wasn't here then; he doesn't know the routine."

Finn flipped him off as he replied, "It's Rachel man. Music is our thing; it's the easiest way for us to communicate. Do I need to remind you what happened _after_that date? Gee, I think I got the girl," he continued sarcastically, "So yeah, I'm going to help you finish this damn engine then I'm going to get cleaned up and get my woman. You got a problem with that?"

He took a good, hard look at Finn's face before he spoke. He was determined he had wound him up enough and gotten him ready to fight so he cheerfully replied, "Yep," as he walked around to start the car. It purred to life as he grinned at Finn. "What the fuck took you so long?"

Finn just shrugged, "Lock up tonight ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

He was walking away when he heard Puck call his name. "What the fuck man? I'm trying to go!"

"Just, break a leg or whatever ok?"

Finn grinned. "You know it." With that he walked to the locker room and took off his coveralls. He had time to get home and shower before going to the school.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into a visitor's parking spot, noting that Anthony had already arrived with Beatrice. He helped his mother from the car and walked over to Rachel kissing her on the cheek.<p>

"You ready for this sweetheart? Your adoring fans must be waiting ever so anxiously."

"Of course she's ready. She's merely singing a song." Beatrice said dismissively. "Come on Rachel, lead the way."

Rachel walked them through the school, pausing at the display case holding the trophy she had helped to win.

"Impressive," Beatrice said sarcastically enough for Rachel to pick up on, but not Anthony who was busy studying the pictures of the Cheerios in the next case over.

"It is," Rachel insisted. "The school hadn't won one in years."

"It's great Rachel. I like your school; it's so quaint." Anthony said as he slung his arm casually around her shoulder, pulling her in for a one armed hug. "Now, where is this auditorium again?"

There had been a note on the choir room doors, asking them to go to the auditorium. On the way there Rachel was flooded with an onslaught of memories. Where the kissing booth had been, her locker, Finn's locker. By the time they reached the auditorium she was a bundle of nerves.

Feeling her tense and misunderstanding the reason, Anthony rubbed her shoulders. "Relax sweetheart. They're just kids."

"Better get used to it if you're going to be on a stage on Broadway," Beatrice said as she swept past them into the auditorium. She plastered on her fake smile now in case any student was watching.

Finn watched them walk in from the side of the stage. He had parked his truck on the other side of the lot; afraid she wouldn't come in if she saw his truck. He was glad he had gotten there first as it gave him time to assess her mood as she walked in. She looked so unhappy and tense and he just wanted to sweep her up into his arms and make her smile again.

Mr. Schue paused mid lecture to welcome Rachel and ask her to come onstage.

Rachel smiled and politely introduced Anthony and Beatrice. "Mr. Schue, New Directions, this is Anthony Wentworth and his mother Beatrice Wentworth of Wentworth Records."

The name meant nothing to the kids but they clapped politely since hearing the word "records" and waved hello as Beatrice and Anthony sat down in the audience of the auditorium. Rachel made her way onto the stage and Finn chose that moment to enter from behind her from stage right. She assumed the gasping of the students was because they were in the presence of a real working actor and she smiled at them as she got closer.

"So guys, Mr. Schue wanted me to come and talk about singing on Broadway. I thought maybe if you had questions though I could try and answer those first?" She had her show smile on as she called on the first student.

The boy asked, "You know your video about the T-Rex eating the Jew is still talked about at competitions. Any advice on how to not do that?"

Rachel was flustered and grew more so when she heard Finn answer from behind her. "I think you're referring to the kiss of the century, right Rach?"

Smile firmly in place she turned to him. "What are you doing here Finn?"

"Well now Rach, rumor had it you were going to sing these kids a ballad. You know how I love listening to you sing," he paused and stared at her, his eyes reminding her of all the private performances she had given him over the years. "However, I heard they're doing a duet for competition not a solo. So I thought we'd show them how it's done."

The kids were beginning to whisper behind them. She even heard one girl say, "I can't believe we're seeing Finchel live." It was if they were some TV characters on a show that kids never _really_believed existed in real life but hoped that it did anyway.

Mr. Schue awkwardly clapped his hands together. "So um, what do you say Rachel? You up for this?"

Her tone was friendly, but there was a hard edge underneath. She'd been set up and she didn't like it. "Of course. Can I just have the sheet music please?"

Mr. Schue handed them each a copy and when they both looked back at him and nodded he signaled Brad to begin on the piano.

Finn began to sing, not looking at the words but instead staring directly at her, his eyes caressing every inch of her.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss feels like this_

The duo circled around each other much as they had done in their New Directions days. They sang the chorus together and completely forgot about their audience watching them and hanging on their every move.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

Rachel tried to take her eyes off his as she sang, but was held captive in his amber gaze. Her head slightly cocked as she sang.

_Let's take it slow I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye._

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

_Oh you feel so perfect baby_

_That it feels so perfect baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

They finished inches apart, his hands lightly resting on her hips as her hand reached up to lay on his cheek. The moment was ruined by applause from the audience and not from the kids but from Beatrice.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful," her voice oozed sincerity but Rachel knew those eyes and something wasn't right. "Now children, as you can see THAT is how to properly sing. If you'll excuse us though, Miss Berry and I have some upcoming plans to discuss."

Finn placed his hand on her arm, "We're not done," he whispered.

"Not here. Not now Finn," she replied removing her hand from his face and taking a step back.

Catching her wrist he held her in place, "When?" He couldn't hide the longing in his voice. He didn't want to play these games anymore. All he wanted was to talk to her and finally _fix_ their problems so they could get back together.

Glancing back at the group and smiling into the audience Rachel called our brightly, "Yes, we do don't we?" She removed her wrist from Finn's grip as she whispered to him, "Tomorrow, after their competition we'll talk. I need time to sort this all out Finn."

Beatrice clapped her hands twice as one might to get a dog's attention. "Rachel. Now." She turned on her heel and left, fully expecting Anthony and Rachel to follow. Anthony quickly complied, waving to the group before joining Beatrice at the exit of the auditorium.

Rachel faced the group and Mr. Schue as she quickly said, "Thanks for letting us sing guys. It was fun and I hope it helped."

The students all stared slack-jawed, still not believing they just saw the epic couple referred to as Finchel perform. Mr. Schue began to applaud the duo and Rachel quickly took a bow. She giggled as she did when she was nervous before turning on her heel to flee.

Finn waited until he heard the door close. He hoped to God he was right in giving her more time, but dammit come hell or high water he was getting her back.

"Mr. Schue? Time for plan B," he stated calmly.

"Well, ok Finn, but do you have a plan B?" Mr. Schue asked while scratching his hair.

"Yep, but I'll need your help," he let his gaze encompass the group. "I'll need all your help."

Mr. Schue looked at him then looked at the group who obviously wanted to help their idols.

Heaving a sigh he said, "What can we do?"

Finn smiled as he walked off stage and grabbed some sheet music. "Just back me up. That's all I need. I know it's short notice, but I swear I checked the old show choir handbook and I don't think what I'm asking breaks any rules." He passed the music to everyone and looked at Mr. Schue. "But I get it if you need to look at the rule book again Mr. Schue. I don't want to screw anything else up."

He looked at Finn, admiring the man his former student turned out to be. How could he deny him a chance to help him get his happiness back when Finn had done so much for Will in the past? "Ok," said Mr. Schue. "Let's take it from the top."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so there you have it! One more chapter to go before the epilogue of this, but I think Rachel just might be on her way to realizing what she needs to do. I've had 90% of the next chapter written for a month so I can't wait to post it :) Thanks for reading and please feel free to review-I love hearing from you.**

Chasingyellowcarsfaithfully/Groffles etc. thank you SO much for reading this in advance. I truly appreciate it more than you know.

Mida212-I hope you're happy! That's all I can say. I couldn't resist that scene…or the one coming up in the future for something else ;)

Mrs. B-hopefully this update made you smile!

I have no idea if you're reading this or not my texting crazy, but if you are? HI!

Sara and Mandi-hope you ladies are well.


	9. I Won't Give Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do own the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. I'm sure I'll love the version they're doing on the show, but I've had the image of Finn singing it in my head for weeks. Enjoy :) _**

* * *

><p>The trio walked down the corridor, unaware of the plotting going on in the auditorium. Rachel could feel the irritation oozing from Beatrice even if the older woman hadn't said a word as they walked. Anthony however, seemed oblivious to the coolness between the two women as he strolled along between them.<p>

"That was a really good performance sweetheart. I'm always amazed how quickly you can look at music and then just perform it. You're brilliant." He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss just below where her engagement ring sat.

She barely resisted the urge to yank her hand away but she felt Beatrice's eyes upon her. Rachel summoned all her acting skills to make herself smile at Anthony and reply cheekily, "Of course I'm brilliant. You expected less?"

"Well no sweetheart, it's just always amazing to me. I'm so lucky to have such a brilliant partner. I do wish you had agreed to sing for the wedding though; think of all the opportunity that could arise from that!"

The mention of the wedding caused Rachel's stomach to clench. She needed some time to herself to think of how she was going to handle this situation. Feeling Beatrice's eyes upon them Rachel replied, "No, I really don't think that's a good idea." She removed her hand from his, reaching into her purse to pull out the car keys. Now wasn't the time to tell him she wasn't sure there would even _be_ a wedding.

Beatrice was still fuming over the undeniable chemistry between Finn and Rachel and spoke quickly and sarcastically, "Perhaps she would sing if she had someone like Mr. Hudson to accompany her Anthony. I'm sure we could compensate him for the evening."

Rachel froze where she was standing and stared at Beatrice. She counted to three and simply said, "I'm not singing."

"Oh such a pity," Beatrice said sarcastically. "I'm sure it would have been _quite_ lovely."

Anthony finally seemed to pick up on the tension between the two women and gave a fake little laugh to try and diffuse the tension. "You know, I really wouldn't want to share my bride like that on our wedding day. She'll be singing with other men for the rest of her life."

"Seems like she already has been 'singing' with others before you," Beatrice said placing little air quotes around singing in case Anthony or Rachel missed her sarcasm.

"Mother," Anthony said sharply. "That hardly seems appropriate to mention. The past is in the past and all that matters is that Rachel and I are together now." A soft kiss placed at her temple followed her words.

The tears of rage that had been building quickly turned to tears of frustration with Anthony's tenderness. Rachel blinked rapidly to clear them before looking Beatrice dead in the eye. "My past is none of your concern."

"I'll only remind you of this once more-you're set to become a Wentworth this Friday. That means everything about you _is_ my concern."

"I can't, I just can't deal with this right now." Rachel looked at Anthony, silently pleading with him to help her get his mother to leave Rachel alone.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Anthony began as he folded her into his embrace. He failed to notice how stiff she was in his arms. "I'll speak to Mother. Don't you worry; things will be different when we're back home in New York. I think all this fresh air is getting to her."

Rachel just rested her head against his chest and took a breath, ignoring Beatrice's huff of impatience behind them. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Of course sweetheart. Perhaps we can have a nice quiet dinner tonight? Just you and me, say 8:00?" His hands rubbed up and down her back and she relaxed, but not from his touch but from the relief of being left alone for a little while.

"Sure, that'll be fine." Rachel stepped out of his embrace and entered her car, not paying any attention to Beatrice at all.

"That girl needs to learn her place Anthony." Beatrice said as he helped her into the car.

With a sigh, he repeated the words he'd already said to Rachel. "It'll be different when we get home to New York."

"It better be." She said as she snapped her seatbelt into place. "I simply will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mother," Anthony replied automatically as he headed to the hotel. He couldn't wait to get back to New York and get everything back in order.

Rachel drove home on autopilot. Her mind was whirling trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She remembered thinking early on sophomore year that she thought boys would be fighting to be with her because she was so talented. Now she found herself stuck between two men and she didn't know which way to turn.

After pulling the car into the driveway and parking, she let her hear fall forward to rest against the steering wheel. Who was she kidding? She knew which way she was turning but could she really go through all of that again? Grabbing her purse, she got out of the car and let herself into the house. Nobody else was home and she took the opportunity to go upstairs to her bedroom and leave the rest of world outside for a few hours.

The respite was short lived as Anthony, ever prompt, knocked on the door to the Berry household holding a spray of roses in one hand behind his back.

Rachel opened the door on a sigh, forcing a smile to her lips when she saw him. "Hi Anthony. I'm ready," she said already starting to move out the door.

"Well slow down sweetheart, there's no rush," he chuckled, mistaking her eagerness to get out of the house and memories as eagerness to be in his company. "We have all night." His voice dropped an octave as he wiggled his brows at her.

Shit she knew what that face meant and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to play sick tonight. There was no way she could have sex with Anthony.

The hostess showed them to their booth and Rachel slid in on one side and Anthony sat on the other. His smile beamed out as he reached across the table to take her hands.

"Now isn't this nice? Just the two of us, alone?" His thumbs rubbed over the top of her hands as he spoke, content to finally have a quiet moment between them.

"It's great," she replied mechanically. Trying not to be obvious, she slipped her hands out from under his to pick up a menu even though she _knew_ what she'd be ordering.

Anthony grabbed his menu and he quickly scanned the selections. "It's no Luciano's, but this place seems nice."

"Just because a place isn't expensive doesn't mean it's just 'nice', Anthony," she said gently. She knew he didn't mean to patronize but Rachel still tried to make him aware of it.

"Oh that's not what I meant at all honey. Now, what shall we have?" His tone was dismissive and Rachel knew he was switching the topic so as to avoid an uncomfortable discussion of his family's tendency to be snobs.

She placed her menu at the edge of the table as she said, "I'll be having spaghetti with the tomato and basil sauce. You should try the spaghetti and meatballs. Finn always," her voice trailed off and she began tracing patterns on her water glass.

Anthony smiled at her before saying, "Sounds great." He too set his menu to the side before continuing, "Speaking of Finn, that duet was something else today."

The waitress chose that moment to come over and Anthony placed their order, not even looking at the young brunette who was frantically writing everything he said. Rachel hated the way he and his mother never acknowledged wait staff so she gave the waitress a smile when she handed over the menus.

Anthony continued as if there had been no interruption of their conversation. "Now, as I was saying, your voices sounded phenomenal together. Perhaps when we finally convince you to create a solo CD we can use one of his songs and have him duet with you," he said excitedly, oblivious to any chemistry between Finn and Rachel other than their singing voices blending so well.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a small man and woman stopping off at the table.

"Mrs. Hudson-Berry! I didn't realize you were back in town until I heard that amazing Finchel duet." He smiled down at her and Anthony before continuing, "So nice to see you two helping out the very club you helped create."

"Thank you Principal Figgins," she began and opened her mouth to introduce Anthony who was staring at her oddly but was again cut off by her former Principal.

"It was nice to see you restrain yourselves around the children, unlike how you behaved in the hallways when you were in school," he continued with a chuckle. "I still remember that first assembly you performed at and the riot that ensued after. That chemistry between you was so strong even then, and it appears to be even stronger now."

Rachel's cheeks grew warm when Principal Figgins brought up their performance of _Push It_. She could feel Anthony's gaze on her and again tried to interrupt, "Principal Figgins, I'd like you to,"

"I bet there's a few Hudson-Berry's running around by now, hmm? I'd love to meet them; will they be at the competition tomorrow?"

Completely mortified, Rachel shook her head at him and finally said, "Principal Figgins, Mrs. Figgins, I'd like you to meet Anthony Wentworth, vice president of Wentworth Records."

"Oh you must be in talks for a CD! You will have to let us know of the release date so we can buy copies to sell in the school store." His eyes beamed brightly at her in excitement and she felt the situation spiraling further out of control.

"You're not that far off, Principal Figgins," Anthony said as he shook the other man's hand. "I am trying to convince my fiancé to create a solo CD, perhaps with a duet with Mr. Hudson." He smiled across the table at her, "So this is kind of a work date."

Damn him and his phrasing. 'Work date' took her back to thinking about Finn again. Pushing the thought of that almost perfect night from her mind, she sent Principal Figgins a shaky smile. "I'm looking forward to watching the students perform tomorrow night. I'm sure they'll be fantastic as always."

Looking quizzically between them Principal Figgins just nodded along. "I most certainly hope so. Well, we must be off now but I hope you all enjoy tomorrow's events. Goodnight Mr. Wentworth, Mrs. Hudson-Berry." He bent his head towards his wife as they walked away from the table, "I swear dear, if she's happily engaged to someone then her acting skills have improved considerably since her days at McKinley."

Rachel stared at Anthony while she tried to read his expression. His gaze was unreadable for a moment before he said, "So you were married to Finn Hudson? He gave you the ring you always carry?"

She looked him square in the eye while replying, "Yes. Finn and I got married at the end of our senior year of high school."

"Well now I see why you were so reluctant to explain that you knew him. I understand you have a past Rachel and that's fine. I just wish you had told me about your connection sooner; it would have made some things easier to understand."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it was in the past and I didn't think it was important," she began in a cautious tone as for the first time she was unable to gauge his mood.

"Obviously it was important if you felt the urge to continue to carry his ring," Anthony said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

She could feel tears beginning to form and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before speaking. "Yesterday you said it didn't matter. That it was all in the past."

"Well it's a little different now that I know who it was," he replied testily. "Is he why you had to come home?"

"Partially, but not for the reasons that you think." The waitress came back at that moment, placing steaming plates in front of them as well as a basket of the restaurant's signature breadsticks. "Can we please not talk about this now?"

"Fine," he said dismissively. "Let's see then, are you looking forward to going home? I know things will be rushed, but Friday will be here before you know it." He twirled pasta onto his fork and continued, "And then you'll be Mrs. Anthony Wentworth."

She had just taken a bite of her own pasta when he said that and she almost choked. Swallowing quickly, she grabbed her water glass and took a sip before answering. "Of course I'm looking forward to going home; I love Lima but I miss New York."

"We'll be home before you know it sweetheart," he said, his earlier jovial mood returning.

They ate the rest of their meal while talking about safe topics, such as Rachel's eagerness to return to the stage for rehearsals. The waitress brought the bill and Anthony paid, hardly glancing at the number before including a generous tip. He slid out of the booth and offered his hand to Rachel who took it as she stood up. His arm made it's way over her shoulder as he led her back to the car.

"Would you like to come back to the hotel for a nightcap?"

"Actually, I'm really tired and really just want to go to bed," she replied absentmindedly.

"Well I have a bed you can lie down in after your nightcap," he offered with a grin.

"I wouldn't be good company tonight Anthony, I just want to go home and rest." With that she buckled herself in and looked out the window.

Knowing he wouldn't change her mind, he flipped on the radio and headed to take her home. He'd have her back in New York soon enough and everything would be back to normal, he wouldn't settle for anything less.

He turned the car into the driveway and turned to kiss her lightly on the lips. "You sure you won't come back to the hotel with me?" his fingers trailed up and down her arm while he questioned her.

"Positive. I'm just going to rest and then rehearse tomorrow before the competition. I'll meet you there ok?" Her hand was on the door and she was letting herself out of the car before he could even respond. She jogged up the steps to her door, turning and giving a quick wave before entering the house.

She didn't see her fathers watch her run up the stairs or their expressions of concern as she did so.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Puck stood by the entrance to the auditorium, ready to show people to their seats. He loved ushering when events were at McKinley since it meant he could watch the event for free. Quinn usually helped out too and they often turned it into a date night; but tonight she was already in the audience since it was a New Directions performance meaning a sitter was hard to come by. The whole town had really embraced the show choir competitions since they had won Nationals back in senior year. He had his smile in place when he saw Rachel approach, but it slipped a little when he noticed she wasn't alone.<p>

Rachel returned his smile as she handed over their tickets. "Hi Noah. I didn't realize you ushered here."

"Lots you don't realize when you haven't been home." He let out a small sigh when he saw the wounded expression on her face, "But I heard you and Aaron had a good time yesterday."

"Aaron? Who is Aaron?" Beatrice asked as she looked down her nose at Puck.

Irritated without knowing why, Puck decided to goad her a bit. "Berry here didn't tell you about Aaron? Why, they spent the afternoon together yesterday. Lots of laughing and kissing from what I heard."

"Noah," Rachel hissed, "Beatrice, Anthony this is my friend Noah. Noah Puckerman to be exact, Aaron's father. Aaron is my godson."

Beatrice just rolled her eyes at the news. "Can we be seated please? The sooner this begins the sooner I can leave."

Tongue in cheek, Puck led them down the aisle to their seats in the last row of the center section of the main floor. "Here you go ma'am. I sure do hope you enjoy our little performance here." He shook his head at Rachel in obvious displeasure of the company she was keeping before he walked back to his post.

It was so odd to sit in the auditorium seats again for a Regionals performance. The seats were still the same and she found herself automatically searching the crowd for Finn. She assumed he would be here, even though they hadn't spoken since they had sung together the yesterday. She spotted Carole in the audience sitting with her dads but barely gave them a glance as she continued her search for Finn.

Sensing her distraction, Anthony took her hand as he asked, "You ok honey?"

Before she could speak, Beatrice chimed in, "I'm sure she's fine dear. Isn't that right Rachel?"

Fixing her gaze straight ahead again, feeling her cheeks flush, Rachel replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I do hope this doesn't take long. Our flight is early tomorrow and you know I require a full eight hours of rest before traveling." Beatrice sat ramrod straight in her seat, "Plus, this auditorium is just dreadful."

This auditorium had so many memories for Rachel. It was where she had first kissed Finn, it was the first stage they performed on together, she sang to him there without him knowing when she auditioned for the solo junior year, and it was the place where the Glee club really solidified their friendships as well. It was also the last place she had sung with Finn, which was still fresh in her mind since it was just a day ago. "I love this auditorium," she told them both heatedly.

"I'm sure you had a lot of fun here, but just imagine you'll be on a much bigger stage soon." Anthony said trying to find a positive about still being here. He was more than ready to go home.

The bright lights of New York seemed a little less dim at the moment, and if she were honest with herself she would admit it was because she wasn't sure Finn would be there to share it with her. Thankfully, the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the announcer began introducing the Judges for the event. She settled in as the first group, Aural Intensity began singing. She chuckled to herself at the group, remembering when they had done that awful mash up of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton John. Of course she politely applauded as they finished and Vocal Adrenaline took the stage.

* * *

><p>Finn paced the green room with Mr. Schue as Vocal Adrenaline performed. The older man came over to him and put his arm around him.<p>

"You sure you want to do this Finn?" Mr. Schue asked as he led Finn away from the team.

"I have to do it Mr. Schue. I can't let her marry him. I know she feels the same way but you know Rachel-she doesn't _hear_ anyone unless they're singing." He wiped his damp palms on his pants as he spoke. "You sure the Judges won't disqualify the group for adding in a fourth number? And with an alumni?"

"No Finn. They'll only judge on the first three numbers. I double checked." Will glanced at the speaker as he heard Vocal Adrenaline begin their third song. "Alright guys, it's show time. Bring it in." Everyone placed their hands in and raised them in a cheer, ready to perform.

Rachel sat in the audience, shifting slightly in her chair as she again discreetly searched the audience for Finn. The announcer stated that it was New Directions turn to perform and she couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. The leads that were performing "Stay" were doing really well, even if they didn't sound as good as she and Finn had. They were trying to copy Finn and Rachel's dance style of circling around the stage and they certainly sounded good.

They went into their next song and Rachel clapped along to the beat in her seat. She didn't recognize the song; maybe they had decided to write original songs again. It wouldn't shock her if Mr. Schue did that annually, it had certainly worked out for them before. The last song started and Rachel absolutely froze in her seat as everyone else in the audience surged to their feet.

He was letting another group do _Don't Stop Believing_? She watched the performance, thinking back to sophomore year and Finn telling her he loved her. In her mind, it wasn't the current group performing, but it was them and their friends. Tears gathered in her eyes at the memory-it was one of the happiest times of her life. There had been such a sense of camaraderie, a sense of purpose. The best part was the way they had all pulled together with the song that had originally brought Mr. Schue back to them. She could feel Anthony's eyes staring at her as she cried while smiling and clapping along, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Now wasn't the time to explain anything.

Before she knew it, the song was over but instead of exiting the stage the group backed up as another ballad began. Rachel's heart began to pound as she saw Finn come out on the stage and seem to look right at her.

"Rach, you told me once to listen to a song and that you meant every word. Now it's my turn, I need you to listen because I've never meant anything more."

Beatrice huffed in her chair, "What is the meaning of this?" She hissed at Rachel.

Anthony was looking at Rachel's face and felt his heart crack at the expression . Turning to his mother he simply said, "Quiet."

At that moment, Finn opened his mouth and sang, staring right at her in the audience.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

She stared up at the stage in amazement. Finn always managed to take her by surprise, but this was incredible.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the Earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

He walked to the steps leading down from the stage as he sang the bridge, eyes still glued to hers.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the differences that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

He had wound his way through the audience while singing and wound up directly next to Rachel's seat where she sat with tears streaming down her face. Dropping the microphone to his side, he reached out his other hand to gently wipe her cheek. "Did you listen?"

"I love you too," she whispered, answering his unspoken question while launching herself into his arms.

His arms enfolded her and he let out a quiet sigh. He pressed his face into her neck and finally felt like everything was going to be ok again. She was back in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go. Lifting his head, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss, letting the rest of the world fade away until they felt small hands slapping against them.

Beatrice's face was beet red as she beat her hands against the kissing duo. "No! No, NO, **NO**! Absolutely not! I will not have you embarrass the Wentworth name by engaging in this sort of activity days before your wedding," she screeched becoming more enraged with each word.

The audience in the auditorium was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Finn pulled Rachel protectively into his side as he tried to shield her from Beatrice's attack.

Rachel meanwhile stared at Anthony who was trying to get his mother to calm down. She pulled the engagement ring off her finger and passed it back to Anthony, "I'm sorry Anthony; I can't marry you. I still love Finn," she said with a small smile. "I always have."

"Rachel, you have clearly lost your mind. You are not throwing away the opportunity to marry a Wentworth so that you can stay with this cow-tipping, backwoods hick," Beatrice hissed as she tried to grab Rachel's arm.

Carole, who had been sitting in the audience watching the performances, immediately stood when Beatrice did, thinking only to get to her son and protect him. "How dare you imply that my son isn't good enough for her? **You** should go before you embarrass yourself any further."

Beatrice eyed Carole critically, "You really should just keep your nose out of it. I could buy and sell your hick husband's congressional seat ten times over."

"You know what? That's enough. I've had it with your 'I have money I can do and say as I please attitude'. You talked about cow tipping in regards to MY son? Let me show you who taught him." With that, Carole leaned forward and placed her hands on Beatrice's shoulder and pushed. Beatrice let out an undignified squeal as she fell to the floor.

There was a collective gasp from the audience as they all stared and watched the dramatics unfolding before them. Before things could further escalate, Anthony leaned over and helped his mother to her feet.

Speaking quietly into her ear, "Come along Mother. Rachel's made her decision." He shot her a sorrowful smile, "We should leave."

Beatrice took in a breath and glared at the crowd before turning on her heel and marching towards the nearest exit.

Anthony smiled at Rachel one last time before walking away saying, "I hope you have happiness Rachel."

She felt bad for Anthony and what she had just done but she didn't regret her decision. How could she with Finn at her side and FINALLY feeling truly happy for the first time in a very long time? Once the doors closed behind Anthony, Rachel turned and wrapped her arms back around Finn, truly home at last.

The audience burst into applause when Finn swung her in a circle in the aisle before setting her on the ground and capturing her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Carole was dabbing her eyes to stop the flow of tears while Puck cleared his throat loudly, reminding the pair that they weren't alone.

Pulling her lips from his she let her hands come down from around his neck to caress his cheek, smiling when he laid it into her palm. "We'll finish this later."

He pressed a kiss into her palm before taking her hand in his, unwilling to break contact with her for even a moment. His head cocked to the side, silently questioning if she wanted to leave now or wait.

She pulled him into the row of seats that Anthony and Beatrice had vacated sitting and pulling him down to do the same. Still holding his hand she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. She was finally home.

The audience once again reluctantly turned their attention to the stage where the three groups stood awaiting the results from their performances. Aural Intensity took third place and the crowd shifted restlessly in their seats as the Judge ripped open the envelope containing the name of the winning team. Moments later the auditorium erupted in cheers as New Directions was once again crowned winner's of the Regionals competition.

Finn and Rachel stood and cheered with everyone else before he took her hand and pulled her into the aisle and out the door. With all the celebrating going on nobody would miss them now and they had so much to say to one another. They dashed to his truck and he helped her climb up before jumping in himself. Feeling her head on his shoulder he turned the truck to the lake, impatient to have her truly alone so they could talk.

He wasn't letting her slip through his fingers again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finchel FINALLY got together. I wonder what they'll have to say to each other at the lake :) The epilogue is next. Thanks so much for reading and please feel free to review!**

**On another note, I've had the competition portion of this written since March when the wonderful chasingyellowcarsfaithfully told me to listen to that Jason Mraz song. So thanks Nayema, you're the best ;) You're also the reason this is going up when it is :).**

**I hope you liked it Mrs. B!**

**mida212 I had 99% of this done until my brain was taken over by you know what! I'll have you know that even while reading this my mind was chanting…**


End file.
